Naruto Bonds of Family
by no-one-is-special
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the only one who lost family to the Uchiha Massacre. Naruto's older brother Arashi went missing while on a mission to capture Itachi. With the shared pain the two will begin their friendship much sooner than anticipated. With the help of a experienced Jonin and a fiery tempered kunoichi, the two will forge new bonds and become stronger than they ever dreamed AU
1. The Hokage's Son

The first thing Arashi noticed as he entered the room was the tiny baby on the table in the center of the room. The babe was swaddled in white silk cloths, and was sleeping in a basket. Arashi noticed a small tuft of blonde hair atop the child's head, and six little birth marks on his cheeks that had a slight resemblance to whiskers. It was only after he'd taken in everything he could about the baby that he finally noticed the others in the room. Most prominent among them was the Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, who'd taken the office up again after the death of the Fourth Hokage the night before. Next to him were the village elders Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, and Danzo Shimura. The four of them seemed to be in a rather heated argument about something, and even at his young age of 12 Arashi was able to determine it was about the baby.

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" Arashi asked, drawing the attention of the four elders on himself. The Hokage looked at him with his usual warm, if withered, smile, while his companion gave him a stare of indifference, although Danzo's would be much better labeled as a glare.

"Yes Arashi." The Third replied happily, "Could you please wait outside for a minute? We have an issue my friends and I must settle before we talk."

With a respectful nod Arashi removed himself from the room, but his curiosity was too great. Quickly flashing his hands through the necessary signs, he performed a sound amplification jutsu he knew and placed one hand on the thick wooden door and his other over his ear. The jutsu worked similarly to a directional microphone, with the chakra in one hand acting as the dish to amplify sound and the chakra in his other acting as the headset. If he remembered correctly for once in his life, the jutsu was called the sound wave detection jutsu, though Arashi just called it '_damn good eavesdropping._'

"Hiruzen, I must protest against this. He's only a genin who can barely support himself, let alone a new born baby." Homura's voice said clear as day.

"Then what do you suppose I do? Hand the child over to that mob outside?" The Hokage was in his extremely protective grandfather mode. "I will not let this boy be raised in some orphanage to be hated or worse."

_What the hell are they talking about? Why's this kid so special, and why would I have to support it? _Arashi wondered as the argument went on. He caught Danzo volunteering to take and raise the child himself, while that would certainly release Arashi from the burden, he couldn't shake the feeling in his gut that it was a horrible idea. Apparently the Third Hokage agreed with him because he instantly rejected the thought. It was then that the Third Hokage said something that truly shocked the boy.

"Arashi Uzumaki is the only family the boy has. He's the only person who…" Arashi pulled away from the door as he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching down the hall. He quickly took a seat and tried to look as casual as possible as two chunin passed by him. Arashi was about to head over to the door, when he heard the knob turn. Homura and Koharu emerged from the room and gave the young red head an appraising look before they went on their way.

"Arashi you may come in now." The Hokage called from his office. As Arashi entered the room, he found himself looking around to see if Danzo was still present, for some reason the old man set him on edge, and he didn't like it when he couldn't see someone who set him on edge. "You don't have to worry about Danzo, he left in his own way." The thought relaxed Arashi slightly, but he was still worried at the prospect that he may soon have to take care of a baby.

"Now how much of our conversation did you overhear?"

The question took Arashi completely by surprise. He was about to question how the old man knew before he remembered whom he was talking to. Of course the Hokage had been able to sense the chakra he'd used in the jutsu, probably the same with the others as well. It was with a small sigh that Arashi admitted his 'guilt'.

"Most of it, Lord Hokage. Everything except the last minute or so."

"Hmmm, so you know what I'm about to ask of you?" Arashi nodded solemnly before the Hokage continued, "And what do you think?"

"Well sir, I think Homura's right. Since my parents died I can barely support myself. I don't see how I can support a baby as well." Arashi's parents were both Jonin who'd died a few months ago on a mission, Arashi had been supporting himself ever since.

"Oh I think you'll find that money won't be an issue. Do you know whose child this is?" Arashi took another look at the baby on the table. "That is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." The revelation caused Arashi's eyes to widen with surprise. Not only was this the son of the Fourth Hokage, he was also his cousin. Kushina had been his father's younger sister, so Kushina wasn't only his aunt, but both she and her husband had been like second parents after the deaths of his own parents. Both of their deaths greatly saddened him.

With great care Arashi reached out and gently lifted the baby into his arms. Disturbed by the sudden movement the babe's eyes slowly opened, showing Arashi the bluest eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Succumbing to a sudden urge, Arashi shifted the newborn into one arm and tickled his chin with his free index finger. The child reached up and wrapped his tiny hands around Arashi's finger.

Unable to suppress a small smile, Arashi looked up at the Hokage, who once again had his warm smile across his face. "What's his name?"

The elderly Hokage strode over to him and placed a wrinkled hand atop the baby's head. "Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p><em>Five years have passed since Arashi Uzumaki become the official 'big brother' of Naruto. With the child now old enough to enter the Ninja Academy, he will discover many things. Like the inspiration for his life long dream... and the beginnings of his ultimate rivalry. Next time: Naruto and Sasuke: The Rivalry Begins.<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well there's my first chapter. How'd I do? What do you think of Arashi? Please leave a review.<p> 


	2. Naruto and Sasuke: The Rivalry Begins

Five years have passed since the day Arashi Uzumaki had become the guardian of Naruto Uzumaki. For five years Arashi has been acting as Naruto's protector, and 'older brother'. During this time Arashi and Naruto had developed such a bond that can only exist between families. A bond of trust, love, and acceptance.

"NARUTO! WAKE UP BEFORE YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY AT THE ACADAMY!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open as the little five-year-old shot up about three feet in the air before landing on the floor with a loud thud. Arashi watched with a smile as the little blonde tried to untangle himself from his sheets. After about thirty seconds or so Naruto finally popped his spiky blonde head from tangled mass of his blankets. The small glare the boy was sending at Arashi only served to widen his grin.

"You know you could've just knocked or let my alarm clock wake me?" Naruto complained with a yawn.

"You mean the thing that's been beeping for the past hour?" Arashi replied, placing his hands on his hips. It was only in that moment that Naruto noticed the rather loud beeping sound that filled the room. "Now get dressed, it's your first day and I'll be damned before you're late for the Entrance Ceremony." With that Arashi turned to let Naruto dress himself.

A couple of minutes later the blonde emerged from his room wearing a black t-shirt with the symbol of their clan on his chest, and white shorts. "I'm ready. Let's get a move on slowpoke!" Arashi rolled his eyes as he pulled on his bright orange jacket and followed the excitable child out their door.

* * *

><p>A large crowd of children and their parents had gathered in front of the Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy. The children were chatting with each other, each proclaiming how they were going to be the greatest shinobi the Hidden Leaf Village has ever produced since the Fourth Hokage. Their parents had taken to finding their old teammates and catching up with one another. And then there was the Third Hokage, who stood in front of the doors to the school, with three Chunin instructors standing behind him. But Sasuke Uchiha didn't care about any of them. No his mind was focused on one very important individual, Fugaku Uchiha, his father. He'd been hoping to find his father proud and smiling at the fact that his second was entering the academy. But instead his father had his eyes closed, with an almost dejected expression on his face.<p>

It was this sight that motivated Sasuke towards his current goal. Be the absolute best student in the academy, to be the top in every field, so that his father would say the words that wished to hear the most, '_That's my boy.'_His father often said those words to his older brother Itachi, but never to him. No virtually the only thing little Sasuke ever heard from his father was to, '_Become a strong, splendid shinobi like your brother.' _It was wearing heavily on his temper, so the little five year old was probably a bit colder than he initially meant to be when he introduced himself to his classmates.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said with an almost detached and uncaring look to his face. Sasuke noted with a satisfied smirk the reactions of his fellow classmates at the mention of his name. The most of the boys were regarding him with admiration, and virtually all of the girls were staring at him with star struck eyes. Trying his best not to blush Sasuke made his way back seat, next to a kid with spiky blond hair.

"Alright, next up is…"

"ME!" The blond suddenly shouted, bolting upright from his seat. With everyone, Sasuke included, staring awkwardly him, the blond sprinted to the front of the class. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna become a better shinobi than all of you!" Sasuke was dumbstruck for a moment as the implications of what the blond said sank in. This boy was claiming that he was better than him, an Uchiha, the elite of the elite. The thought made Sasuke smirk at the boy's arrogance.

'_Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to put him in his place.' _Sasuke thought as the blond returned to his seat next to him.

* * *

><p>After his rather boisterous introduction, Naruto began notice something with a vast majority of the other students. They were all giving him the exact same glares that adults gave him on the streets. He hated the way people looked at him, it was like to them he was a piece of trash that was hidden away in some dark place that they couldn't find but wanted to desperately find and throw away. It made him sick to his stomach. The only people who didn't look at Naruto like he was worthless were his older brother and his teammates, Ayame Kazan and Hokori Hyuuga.<p>

As Naruto sat in his seat he could feel the glares from all around him. It was really starting to make him uncomfortable. But what was worse than the glares were the whispers. Wherever he went, he heard people whisper things about him. Generally they were things like '_Why does Lord Hokage allow that thing to remain in the village?' _or '_There goes the Fourth's mistake.' _That one always confused him. Whenever he asked his older brother what they meant by _'the Fourth's mistake',_ Arashi would give him a sad look and apologize. Saying, '_I'm sorry Naruto, you'll have to wait until your older.' _It really pissed him off.

'_Just you guys wait. I'll show all of you guys who the mistake is.' _Naruto thought as he looked around the classroom. His classmates had apparently grown bored with glaring at him and had returned their attention to whatever they were doing at the moment. All of them were ignoring him, except for one student. It was a little girl with short blue-black hair and pupiless lavender eyes.

'_Hinata Hyuuga' _Naruto realized, thinking back to when she introduced herself.

The girl's pale skin blushed a deep shade of red when she noticed that he was looking at her. Naruto couldn't help but blush and smile a bit as she turned away from him. Naruto's smile was still on his face when he turned to look outside, once again trying to figure out the best way to earn the respect he felt he deserved. It was then that his eyes fell upon the carvings of the four Hokages on the mountainside.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto shouted, startling about half of the classroom and drawing a partially furious glare from Iruka.

"What is it now Naruto?" Iruka growled, irritated at having his class interrupted by the blond twice in one day.

The blond looked at his teacher and gave a large wild smile that would be seen many times in the future. "I'M GONNA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

* * *

><p>Acting with the composure expected from the elite Uchiha clan, Sasuke waited patiently as several students were called up to spar for their first taijutsu lesson.<p>

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Sasuke watched as the rather annoying blond kid darted to the sparring ring. Sasuke secretly hoped that he would be selected as his sparring partner, if for no other reason than to put him in his place.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced, as if to grant his silent wish. Barely maintaining his excitement, Sasuke walked into the ring. Across from him the blond kid stood, his bright blue eyes narrowed as he looked at his opponent.

"Alright you two make the symbol of combat." Iruka ordered. Both Naruto and Sasuke made a one-handed tiger seal, signaling that they were ready to begin. Iruka, with a quick nod of approval, raised his hand. "Begin." He declared bringing it down.

As soon as Iruka's hand lowered Sasuke was moving, he smirked at the surprised look on Naruto's face as he grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hooked his leg behind Naruto's and pushed. As expected Naruto fell backwards, but that's where the tables turned, for Naruto had grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist with one hand, and had grabbed his shirt with the other. As Naruto fell back he planted his foot in Sasuke's stomach and pulled Sasuke over him, sending him sprawling on his back. Sasuke was stunned, the loud mouthed blonde had just used his own attack against him with flawless timing and placement. As the young boy pulled himself to his feet, Naruto was already coming toward him. Sasuke blocked Naruto's kick with his forearm, and then tackled Naruto to the ground. There the boys rolled around in the dirt, each trying to stay on top of the other for more than a few seconds.

While they fought three things were going on, Iruka was trying to get the boys to stop, while the boys were cheering and giving suggestions on where they could hit each other next, and every single girl, with the exception of Hinata, were screaming at Naruto for "daring to hurt their precious Sasuke."

"That's enough!" Iruka shouted finally managing to pull the children away from another.

"Why are you stopping us?" both boys shouted.

"The idea is friendly sparring, not trying to kill one another." Iruka scolded, "Just look at yourselves." Both boys were covered in dirt, and where Naruto had a little blood dripping from his nose, Sasuke had the same with his lip. "Now both of you make the symbol of harmony so we can move on."

Sasuke sighed before holding out his hand with his index and middle fingers extended, but Naruto had something else in mind.

"Which one of us won?" he asked.

Iruka seemed to pause for a moment, as he considered who the victor should be. Before they had started brawling both children were doing very well. Sasuke had started strong and recovered nicely when Naruto had surprised everyone with that little maneuver of his.

"Go on sensei, tell him I won." Sasuke said, intruding on Iruka's thoughts and arousing the anger of Naruto.

"What are you talking about, idiot? I won!" Naruto shouted.

"I put you on the ground!"

"I reversed that move, and on top of that you're bleeding!"

"You're bleeding too you idiot!"

"Well I made you bleed first!"

"Both of you shut up!" Iruka shouted, jumping between the boys before they could resume their brawl. "The match was a draw!" With the final ruling both boys returned to the other student's, though on opposite sides. All of the girls rushed over to Sasuke to see if he was okay, although a pink haired girl had offered to kill Naruto if he wanted. He ignored them as he glared at Naruto, who was getting some pats on the back from a few of the other boys. Naruto returned his glare and both knew that their fight had just gotten started.

* * *

><p>"So how was school today?" Arashi asked as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.<p>

"Fine." Naruto replied casually as he started to practically inhale his food.

"Did you make any new friends?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "No, but I made a rival."

* * *

><p><em>Tragedy strikes the Uchiha family, and Sasuke is surprised when help come the people he'd least expected it. Next time The Uchiha Massacre.<em>


	3. Uchiha Massacre

"Are you sure about this Arashi?" Naruto asked Arashi as they neared the Uchiha compound.

"You said that your match with Sasuke was interrupted right?" Arashi asked in turn, "Well trust me when I say that it's not a good thing to leave a fight unfinished."

When Arashi heard that Naruto's sparring match with Sasuke was stopped prematurely he immediately wrote a message to Sasuke's parents requesting a "play date" so they could settle the dispute. If Arashi was being honest with himself he was a bit surprised when Fugaku Uchiha had sent a reply agreeing with the proposition.

When they arrived at the compound, Naruto looked around a bit and was clearly impressed by grandeur of the area. The people walking the streets, virtually every one of them an Uchiha, stared at the two newcomers for a moment before they continued with whatever they were doing. Naruto was slightly amazed that everyone wasn't giving him the proverbial death glare. When he asked Arashi why that was, his older brother shrugged and claimed not to know, although Naruto heard him mutter,

"Probably because of their damned superiority complex."

It wasn't that hard to find Sasuke's house, it was the largest one after all. A short wait after knocking on the door found Naruto and Arashi face to face with Sasuke and Fugaku.

"Good morning Mr. Uchiha, Sasuke." Arashi said with a polite smile on his face, "Naruto say good morning."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto muttered under his breath, earning a gentle but firm blow to the back of his head. "Good morning Mr. Uchiha, good morning Sasuke."

The Fugaku merely nodded in reply, although Sasuke, half-heartedly, returned their greeting.

"So is there like a backyard or something we could do this in?" Arashi asked.

"We'll use our dojo." Fugaku told him, gesturing for them to come inside and follow them.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the dojo the two young boys wasted no time in getting started. While Naruto and Sasuke sparred, Fugaku and Arashi sat on the sidelines watching carefully, making sure that they didn't hurt themselves too badly.<p>

"You're son's quite skilled." Arashi commented, after witnessing Sasuke flip Naruto over his shoulder.

"Of course." Fugaku said confidently, so confident that he wasn't even watching the match. "In a few years he'll be a splendid shinobi like his brother."

Arashi noticed Sasuke develop a slightly annoyed expression as he momentarily paused at his father's words. A pause that Naruto took full advantage of with a savage punch to the face. "If you ask me he's shaping up to be even better than Itachi." Arashi hoped the comment would allow Sasuke to relax. Fugaku opened his eyes just as Sasuke took a kick to his stomach.

"He still has a lot of work to do if your brother's undisciplined attacks can reach him."

A sour scowl crossed Sasuke's face as he punched Naruto as hard as he could on his nose. An impressive string of profanities flew from Naruto's lips as he grabbed his face, stunning Sasuke motionless and earning Arashi a sharingan enhanced glare from Fugaku.

"I wonder where your brother learned such language."

"It's a mystery all right." Arashi's face had almost become as red as his hair.

* * *

><p>The two remained silent for the remainder of the sparring match. By the end Naruto was sporting a black eye, bloodied nose and a small bruise on his forehead. Sasuke was sporting a busted lip and two bruises on his cheeks.<p>

"Well done." Arashi lightly applauding the children, "Both of you well done. Wouldn't you agree Fugaku?"

The surly Uchiha looked at them with his perpetual frown before he turned and left the dojo. Sasuke started after his father when a new voice sounded off behind them.

"I thought you both did really well." Everyone turned to the new comer. A man, who looked like a vision of who Sasuke would become stood before them, clad in his newly acquired ANBU black ops uniform. Itachi Uchiha was smiling, a rare sight for an Uchiha.

"Itachi!" Sasuke started toward his older brother but quickly slid to a stop. A confused look appeared on Itachi's face. "You're just going to flick my forehead again."

Itachi smiled as Arashi stifled a laugh and Naruto just looked uninterested. "I promise I won't flick your forehead." Sasuke gave him a slightly disbelieving look before he approached Itachi, only for Itachi the poke Sasuke on the forehead with his index finger. "I said flick, not poke." Sasuke's expression soured as a loud laugh erupted from Naruto.

"So Itachi, I see you've made ANBU." Arashi said quickly cutting off another argument between the two children. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Arashi. I look forward to working with you."

"Oh, is that so?" Arashi asked. "So I guess you're the new guy I was told to expect." Itachi nodded in response. "Well then I'll see you bright and early tomorrow then. Let's go Naruto."

As they walked away from the Uchiha compound Arashi felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Which one of us won Arashi?" Naruto asked, smiling with dried blood under his nose.

Arashi smiled, "Sasuke."

Twin shouts of outrage could be heard all across the village as Itachi told Sasuke the opposite of what Arashi said.

* * *

><p>Two years passed since that day. In that time Naruto and Sasuke competed with each other in every class they had. While the two children were initially evenly matched, overtime Sasuke's natural talents began to propel him past Naruto. This frustrated Naruto to no end, and motivated him to work hard to keep up with his rival. Over time a form of mutual respect was born between the two children. That however didn't stop the two from constantly bickering over who was better.<p>

"Sasuke, I challenge you to a shuriken throwing contest!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke started on his way home after class. The seven year old Uchiha turned to face his rival, who stood there with his normal goofy expression. "Come on, let's go Sasuke."

Sasuke thought about the offer for a while. 'Well Itachi did say that he wouldn't be able to practice with me today. And Naruto is pretty good.' Sasuke looked at Naruto again, before smiling. "Sure I'm down for some competition."

And so Sasuke led Naruto to the small area in the forest where he watched Itachi practice with his kunai knives. The targets were placed all around a clearing, a few of which required ricocheting the knives off of each other in order to hit them. The young Uchiha grabbed two targets and secured them on a tree.

"Ok Naruto, the one on the left is yours, the right is mine. We have six throws, most shurikens stuck in the target wins."

"All right let's do this!" Naruto shouted, excitedly throwing his shuriken in rapid succession. Just like that the game was on.

Sasuke jogged through the streets of the village several hours later. "Stupid Naruto." He breathed as he rounded a corner. "Just doesn't know when to quit does he?" Sasuke had easily won the shuriken contest 6 to nothing, but Naruto kept insisting on having a rematch. Initially the rematches went over the same, but Sasuke noticed that after a few more rematches Naruto showed improvement. Before long Naruto had managed to tie with Sasuke 6 for 6. Finally after at least 15 or so rematches the sun began its evening descent.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke." Naruto said when they parted ways. "Next time I'll beat you for sure."

Sasuke had smiled before replying. "In your dreams maybe." And with that the two children parted ways.

"Father's going to be furious with me." Sasuke lamented as the Uchiha compound came into view. At last he was home, he very quickly wished that he wasn't. Bodies littered the streets of the compound. All of them freshly murdered by a sword. "Wh… What is this?" Sasuke asked, unable to believe his eyes. As Sasuke sprinted through the streets he found more and more bodies until finally he came to his house. "Father! Mother!" the boy cried as threw the door open. What he saw broke his heart. His mother and father lay dead in the center of the room, a pool of blood gathering around them. Slowly Sasuke dragged his feet to the bodies. "Father? Mother?" the child fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. Disbelievingly he reached out and touched his Mother's cheek and his Father's forehead. The skin was still warm. Sasuke let out a wailing cry as he buried his face into his Father's back.

An eternity later, a creak in the floor pulled Sasuke's attention away from his parents. Sasuke shot to his feet as he noticed a lone person standing in the room's shadows. After a moment's confusion Sasuke recognized the silhouette of his brother, Itachi.

"Brother! Who the hell did this?" A surge of hope shot through Sasuke. Itachi would without a doubt track down his family's killers and bring them to justice. He would take care of everything.

A slight pain bit into Sasuke's shoulder as a loud THUNK was heard behind him. Shakily he turned to see a shuriken sticking out of the door. Sasuke slowly turned back to Itachi, whom he now noticed was holding a bloodied sword.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said stepping out of the shadows. Itachi closed his eyes and slowly reopened them. Sasuke then got his second glance at the fabled Mangekyo Sharingan, and his first look at their terrible power.

* * *

><p>When Sasuke came to he was in a bed. He immediately shot to a sitting position, and for a brief, wonderful moment, the night before seemed like it was a nightmare. A dull throbbing in Sasuke's shoulder however reassured him that what happened the night before was real. His older brother Itachi, whom he had looked up to and idolized, had murdered not just their Father and Mother, but their entire clan. Sasuke fought to keep his tears from flowing when he noticed he was not alone. Sitting off to the side in full ANBU gear was Naruto's older brother Arashi Uzumaki.<p>

"Hello Sasuke." Arashi said, there was no hint of his usual good cheer. "I suppose it's rather pointless to ask how you're doing right now, isn't it." Sasuke gave no response and just focused his attention on his hands as they rested on his lap. "I thought so." They sat in silence for a few moments before Arashi spoke again. "I know nothing I say will make it any easier, but holding back your emotions isn't doing you any favors. It's better to let it all out now. No one would dare hold it against you if you were to cry." Sasuke turned to Arashi, tears brimming in his eyes. Arashi stood and crossed the room and tried to place a comforting hand on Sasuke's shoulder, but the boy slapped his hand away.

Arashi nodded understandingly. "I have to go Sasuke. You should get back to sleep." Sasuke sniffed back a sob as he nodded in agreement. The boy was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Once he was sure the boy was asleep Arashi left the room to find, his teammates, Ayame Kazan and Hokori Hyuuga waiting for him.

"How is he?" Ayame asked.

"As you'd expect."

"No child should have to experience this." Hokori stated, her Byakugan reflexively activating "Please tell me that we're going after the bastard responsible for this."

"Lord Hokage ordered us to bring Itachi back to the village to face judgment." Arashi confirmed, "Personally I think we should just bring back his head."

"He won't come peacefully." Ayame commented. "We may not have a choice in the matter."

"When do we leave?" Hokori asked.

"In an hour." Arashi stated. "Gather whatever supplies you need and meet at the village gate." Arashi's teammates nodded in agreement before they dispersed. An hour later the three met at the village gate and began their mission.

* * *

><p><em>Arashi and his team pursue the renegade Itachi, but have they bitten off more than they can chew. Next time: Arashi vs Itachi<em>


	4. Arashi vs Itachi

Itachi's sharingan flared to life when he saw him. Standing before him was a man wearing a black robe and an orange mask with one hole for the right eye and a black flame pattern on its face. He had long spikey black hair and Itachi knew that underneath that mask was a powerful sharingan. Strapped to his back was a large war fan with a sickle attached by a chain.

"Where are you going Itachi?" the masked man asked, his voice deep and calculating. Itachi just glared at him, reflexively shifting his sharingan to their mangekyo form. When Itachi failed to respond, the masked man continued. "Well aren't you being rude. First ditching me after we slaughter the clan together, now you won't even let me know your travel plans. Very well, how about a different question? Where do you think you can go?"

"There are several Uchiha hideouts throughout this country and several others." Itachi replied passively. "No one would ever be able to locate them all. I just have to cycle through them. When Sasuke's sharingan matures, I'll find him and take them."

The masked man hmpfed, and Itachi was sure he was smiling underneath the mask. "So that's it then, just hide under a bunch of rocks until your brother grows up and comes hunting you. What do you plan on doing in the meantime? Twiddle your thumbs?" Itachi wasn't going to dignify that with a response. "How about instead of sitting on your hands doing nothing, you do something productive with your life."

Itachi's curiosity was peaked, but he'd be damned if he showed it. "Such as?" he asked in an even monotone.

"There's a small organization that I know of. Very exclusive, only accepts the best of the best, or rather the worst of the worst. It's made up of S class criminals, much like yourself now. They take the kind of jobs no civilized ninja village would, not even ANBU gets jobs like these. Extortion, mass murder, starting wars, genocide, and these guys do it all and then some." The masked man paused to gauge Itachi's reaction. The 13 year-old ANBU captain was as impassive as ever, though his mangekyo did revert back to a normal sharingan. "The organization recruiting right now, and I'm sure they'll find you a perfect candidate. I'll give you some time to think about it. I'm sure the massacre of your clan must be weighing heavily on your black heart." The masked man giggled.

"Are you done?" Itachi asked, "Because it seems that we have some company." The masked man glanced around a bit before he caught the signs of pursuers.

"I wonder how they caught up with us so quickly?" he mused.

"It surely wasn't because you wasted so much time flapping your gums." Itachi replied with a sour expression.

"Oh, so you do have a sense of humor."

* * *

><p>"Any sign of him Hokori?" Ayame asked as she, Hokori and Arashi, sped through the forest. The three had been pursuing Itachi practically nonstop for about a day now.<p>

"I see him." Hokori said, her byakugan extending her visual range dramatically. All three of them stopped their pursuit to catch their breath before confronting their quarry. "He's about 50 yards ahead of us. He's not alone."

Arashi blinked with surprise, "Who's with him? Someone from another village?"

Hokori focused for a moment, "Hard to tell, he's wearing a mask, but there's nothing to indicate where he's from."

"Hold on a second." Arashi flashed through the familiar hand seals for his sound amplification jutsu. Placing one hand over his ear, he pointed an open palm in the direction Hokori indicated. 'It's still damn good eavesdropping.' He noted with a grin.

"…and I'm sure they'll find you a perfect candidate. I'll give you some time to think about it. I'm sure the massacre of your clan must be weighing heavily on your black heart."

"Well that can't be good." Arashi muttered before explaining what he'd over heard, "We have to do this carefully. I'll take point and try to keep them busy. Hokori, you sneak around and take out the masked person. Ayame, as soon as the masked guy goes down, use your teleportation jutsu to bring down Itachi."

When his teammates nodded and started moving to their positions, Arashi took a deep breath and moved into view. "Good evening Itachi, great night for a walk eh?" Arashi had to suppress a shudder when both men turned to look at him. Arashi used the brief moment of peace to survey their surroundings. They were in a small clearing, a few fallen logs lay scattered here and there. A little to the east was a small pond. The trees surrounding the clearing were dense with leaves, Hokori and Ayame would have no trouble staying hidden within them.

"Who's your friend Itachi?" the masked man asked, his voice making Arashi feel like a child.

"Arashi Uzumaki, the Maelstrom of Konoha." Itachi answered before speaking to Arashi. "Go home. You have no hope of capturing or defeating me."

The masked man made an exaggerated yawning motion before speaking again, "Well Itachi, it's getting a little too crowded here for my tastes. I think I'll take my…" As he spoke, Hokori burst from the trees. She rapidly fell upon the masked man and struck the center of his back with her open palm. However instead of the masked man dropping to the floor as expected, Hokori found herself going straight through him. "…leave." The masked man paused as Hokori seemed to fly out of his chest. Then he turned to Itachi. "I expect your answer soon." With that the masked man began to disappear into a spinning vortex of chakra. "Have fun." He almost sang before he disappeared completely.

Itachi paid the disappearing masked man no mind as he slowly adjusted his stance.

"I won't tell you again, Arashi, Hokori, and you too Ayame." Itachi started raising his voice so Ayame could hear from her hiding spot. "You have no chance of defeating me. Go home now."

"You underestimate us Itachi!" Hokori dashed forward, her byakugan activating as she launched a flurry of gentle fist attacks. Arashi moved forward as well, pulling a kunai from his pouch. At the same moment Ayame suddenly appeared above Itachi, her katana pointed at Itachi as she descended. The Uchiha remained motionless as his attackers bared down on him. Then just before they connected, Itachi struck. In one swift motion Itachi turned just enough to avoid Ayame's falling blade, and delivered a powerful punch to the kunoichi's jaw. As Ayame was thrown back, Itachi continued his turn on one foot, lashing the other out to kick both Arashi and Hokori.

Hokori was the first to recover, moving toward Itachi yet again. This time Itachi met her charge and the two began to furiously exchange blows. Hokori was unable to land a hit due to Itachi's sharingan enabling him to predict all of her attacks. At the same time Itachi was unable to land a serious blow on account of Hokori's skill in the Hyuuga Clan's Gentle Fist style. As Hyuuga and Uchiha fought, Ayame ran to Arashi's side as he picked himself off the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing blood on the side of Arashi's face.

"I'm fine." He replied, "Go help, Ayame. Buy me some time." Ayame nodded before she teleported into the fray. With his teammates keeping Itachi preoccupied, Arashi leapt to the center of the pond. Using his chakra to stand on the water's surface, Arashi started rapidly cycling through hand seals.

Meanwhile Itachi had begun to gain ground against Hokori. With a quick kick to her knee, Itachi knocked Hokori off balance before he brought his knee to her nose. Hokori stumbled back as Itachi pulled his fist back to strike the kunoichi across her face, but he pulled the punch short to avoid being cut by Ayame's sword. Now faced against two skilled ANBU operatives, combined with the fatigue he was still experiencing from killing his clan, Itachi was losing ground. His sharingan was in overdrive keeping track of both Hokori's ferocious onslaught and the spontaneous attacks of Ayame. And then just like that they were both gone.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Arashi shouted as serpentine dragon of pure water shot out of the pond and raced towards Itachi. The aquatic dragon bit down on Itachi and slammed the Uchiha into a tree. When the water subsided the three ANBU gathered around the body. "Hokori, check him." With nod the Hyuuga moved toward the body, only for it to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"I warned you all to go home." Itachi said from behind them. Before the three could turn around Itachi grabbed Hokori's hair and forcefully yanked her head back. Before her teammates could assist her, Itachi pulled out a kunai and drove it into Hokori's spine.

"Hokori!" Ayame shouted as she swung her sword at Itachi's neck while Arashi stabbed with his kunai. Itachi let Hokori drop and grabbed both their wrists before their blades could touch him. Before Arashi could even attempt to escape, Itachi's foot caught him under the ribs, launching him into the same tree that Arashi slammed his clone into. At the same time Ayame escaped Itachi by teleporting out of his grasp.

Itachi looked around for Ayame. "You know Ayame, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." Suddenly Itachi spun around and caught Ayame by her throat. "You're predictable." Before Ayame could teleport again, Itachi looked into her eyes with his Sharingan. Ayame's eyes glazed over as Itachi's genjutsu took effect. Ayame crumpled on the floor just as Arashi pulled himself to his feet. With a disinterested glance, Itachi turned to Arashi as he flashed his hands through an unfamiliar set of hand seals.

Arashi scowled as Itachi began to copy his hand seals perfectly. The sequence wasn't long, having only 5 hand seals. Both Arashi and Itachi finished weaving the seals at the same moment. "Wind Release: Wind Claws." Arashi said, mostly for Itachi, as the fingertips of their right hands started emitting chakra. The chakra streaked down each finger and extended an inch out before it sharpened to a razor's edge with wind chakra. Itachi seemed to smirk at the name when Arashi rushed toward him, jabbing his clawed hand at his heart. Itachi spun around him and scratched down the side of Arashi's face. A puff of smoke revealed a small log with five deep gouges in the bark.

Itachi turned as Arashi slashed for his stomach, and backed up just enough where Arashi's claws only cut into his grey flak jacket without touching his skin. Arashi followed up by striking at Itachi's face. Itachi's left hand shot up and knocked Arashi's clawed hand away by the wrist and jabbed for Arashi's throat. Arashi in turn batted away Itachi's hand and countered with a sweeping strike. As the two countered one another Itachi started to notice that his chakra was running low.

'He wanted me to copy this jutsu.' Itachi realized as he backed away. 'This jutsu puts a constant strain on the user's chakra supply. The only reason he's able to use it effectively is because his chakra supply is substantially larger than normal.' With a scowl Itachi released the jutsu.

"Figured it out huh?" Arashi asked standing straight. "Pity, I was hoping you'd run dry before it sank in." Itachi said nothing as Arashi rushed forward, dragging his claws across the ground. "I'm gonna make you pay for what did!"

"For what?" Itachi asked as he casually stepped back to avoid Arashi's attack. "Slaughtering my clan?" Arashi slashed for Itachi's neck. "Torturing my foolish little brother by making him watch again and again?" Itachi ducked under the attack and struck Arashi in the stomach. "For what I did to Hokori?" Arashi stumbled back before he recovered and lunged forward. Itachi's hand shot out and grabbed his clawed wrist. "Or what I'm about to do to you?" as he spoke Arashi saw Itachi's sharingan rotate until it seemed to shift into a three pronged shuriken.

* * *

><p>Arashi clawed viciously at the water's surface. It was right there, just beyond the reach of his fingertips. But no matter how hard he swam, or how desperately he reached, he never came any closer to breaking from the water. His lungs felt as though they were aflame as the minute amount of oxygen inside them dwindled. Above him, standing on the water's surface, was the man responsible for his current predicament. His friend and fellow ANBU operative, Itachi Uchiha, watched with practiced disinterest. Anger swelled within Arashi as he shouted at the traitor. A big Mistake.<p>

Arashi had mistakenly used up the last bit of air in his lungs while simultaneously flooding them with water.

'This is it.' Arashi thought as his eyelids grew heavy, 'I'm going to die here.' The revelation had a surprising calming effect on Arashi as he voiced his only regret to whatever god was watching. 'I'm sorry Naruto, I guess I won't be around to see you become Hokage.'

With that Arashi closed his eyes and resigned himself to oblivion.

When Arashi's eyes snapped open he was surprised to find himself looking at himself, a drowned version of himself. Looking up at the still uninterested Itachi understanding dawned upon Arashi. The Uchiha must've caught him in a genjutsu with his Sharingan.

"Welcome to the Tsukuyomi world, where I control space and time." Itachi spoke from his spot on the water's surface, "For 24 hours you will know the helplessness and pain of drowning."

Determined to break the genjutsu Arashi withdrew a kunai knife from its sheath and drove it into his leg. As causing pain to oneself was the easiest way to break a genjutsu, Arashi was more than a little surprised, not to mention annoyed, that the genjutsu persisted.

"It's useless." Itachi admonished, "Only someone with eyes like mine can hope to break the Tsukuyomi. Someone of your inferior bloodline has no chance." Arashi blacked out once more.

Arashi lost track of time shortly before he lost track of how many times he drowned. Scores of corpses floated around him, each bearing his face. Above him Itachi stood, emotionless as ever.

"23 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds remain."

* * *

><p><em>Itachi Uchiha has escaped. Sasuke is now an orphan and Naruto finds he might be losing his brother as well. Next time Loss<em>


	5. Loss

Naruto stared at his bowl of ramen as he waited for the hot water to do its job and make the noodles edible. With tired eyes he raised his eyes to the empty chair across from and imagined Arashi digging into his plate of food and telling Naruto that he needed to eat more than ramen if he was going to become a ninja. He thought of how Arashi had gone out on a mission a few nights ago.

"_Naruto wake up." Arashi's voice whispered into his ear. With a groan the young child pulled his blanket over his head._

"_Five more minutes Arashi." He pleaded while curling into a ball, "I promise I won't be late for school."_

"_I only need a few minutes Naruto." Arashi bargained, a small smile on his face, "Then you can sleep for the rest of the day." Dazed, Naruto pulled himself up to a sitting position. _

"_Alright, alright." Naruto yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When his vision cleared Naruto finally noticed that Arashi was wearing his ANBU gear. "You're going on a mission?"_

"_Something's happened." Arashi started, "Something terrible. I can't tell you what but you'll find out soon enough." Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Arashi cut him off. "Here's what I can tell you Naruto. Sasuke is hurt. He will be needing someone to support him."_

"_What's wrong with Sasuke?" he asked remembering their competition just the day before._

_Arashi considered just telling him but kept his mouth shut on the subject and went to the door. "Good bye Naruto, I'll see you when I get back." And just like that Arashi was gone._

It had been about 4 days since then and Arashi and his team still hadn't come back from their mission to capture Itachi Uchiha. Arashi was right, he had learned about the terrible act committed by the man the next day when Sasuke didn't show up to class. Remembering Arashi's words that Sasuke would need someone to support him, the blonde had kept an eye out for him as he went about his days but he really hadn't put much of an effort to search for him.

As Naruto started to slurp up his ramen he decided that if Sasuke wasn't at school today he would go out looking for him.

* * *

><p>Naruto fidgeted in his seat as Iruka gave his lesson about the transformation jutsu and its uses in various situations. Naruto ignored most of it though as his attention was drawn to the empty seat to his right. Everyone was more or less in agreement in that Sasuke was right to take a few days off all things considered. Of course most of the girls in the class were hoping that the heart broken Sasuke would try to come to them for comfort. Surprisingly, Naruto found himself agreeing with the idea. Sasuke probably needed someone to talk to. Arashi had even said as much.<p>

"Iruka Sensei?" Naruto called out raising his hand.

"Yes what is it Naruto?" Iruka asked more than a bit surprised that Naruto actually raised his hand instead of his usual outbursts.

"I'm not feeling too well." Naruto lied placing his hand on his stomach to try to be convincing. "May I be excused?"

Iruka gave him a skeptical look, "Nice try Naruto but you're not fooling anybody."

"But I'm not…" Naruto started before he doubled over and threw up all over his desk. About five minutes later Naruto was sprinting through the streets, wondering if they had realized it was just a very low level water jutsu yet.

"Alright Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto muttered to himself as he turned into an alley. He tried to recall places that he and Sasuke used for their competitions. The first one that came to mind was the spot in the forest where they practiced throwing shuriken a few days ago. When that lead turned out to be a dead end, he tried a field where they used to spar, only to find that empty as well. And so Naruto began to systematically check every place that he and Sasuke ever sparred, argued, practiced or otherwise hung around. Finally Naruto came to the docks where he and Sasuke would practice their ninjutsu. It was there that he found his friend, sitting at the edge of the dock, staring down into the water.

Naruto smiled as he approached the dock and called out to Sasuke. His smile faded as soon as he saw Sasuke's heart broken expression. As Sasuke turned back to the water Naruto quietly sat down beside him. After a moment of awkward silence Naruto spoke.

"Everybody's been missing you at the academy." He started shakily. Sasuke said nothing so Naruto continued, "They're all really worried about you. I am too." Sasuke's eyes flicked downward to his reflection. "I heard about what happened with your brother and the rest of your family, and I just wanted to say that you're not alone." Sasuke turned to face Naruto, and the young blonde was shocked by the sheer hatred in Sasuke's eyes. They had become scarlet red and had gained a comma like mark that rotated around each pupil. Naruto shuddered as, even if it was just a brief moment, he thought Sasuke would try to kill him right there.

"Naruto." He said, his voice seething with anger. "Fight me."

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched Naruto's reaction carefully as he waited for his answer. The initial reaction was shock, followed very quickly by eagerness and what seemed to be moderate understanding. Sasuke kept his own expression grim as Naruto agreed to his challenge. The two of them walked off the dock onto the road. He glared at Naruto as he stood across from him and made the one handed tiger seal Iruka had them made when they first sparred two years ago. Naruto followed suite and the two of them took their starting stances. Something about the way Naruto was moving was off to Sasuke's eyes. His movements were slow, almost mechanical. Predictable.<p>

As he expected, Naruto was the first to move, charging forward with a straightforward punch. Sasuke took a half step to the left and avoided the punch and ducked under the kick he saw coming a mile away. Moving swiftly, Sasuke swept Naruto's leg out from under him and straddled him as he lay on his back. Before Naruto could roll him off, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and punched him as hard as he could across his cheek. Sasuke's sharingan allowed him to easily avoid Naruto's flailing arms as he landed another blow to the blonde's face. And another, and another. At this point Naruto had stopped struggling and instead focused on protecting his face.

Sasuke let his anger and hatred boil to the surface. Why? Why did it have to be him? Why did his brother have to betray him? How come Naruto got a loving brother who cared for him and he got a familicidal psychopath? What made him so damn special? As his rage built Sasuke moved to wrap his small hands around Naruto's throat, but at that moment he remembered his father's words.

"_Don't follow your brother."_

Sasuke ceased his beating and got off of Naruto. Nostrils flaring he glared at the blonde boy nursing his bruised, bloodied face, trying not to cry. Itachi's words flashed through his head. Telling him of his potential, and of the terrible price he would have to pay for it. Now the opportunity had practically gift wrapped itself for him. And yet instead of tearing the proverbial wrapping paper, Sasuke found himself wanting nothing to do with it

Naruto swore loudly as he stood but Sasuke wasn't listening to him. Sasuke's eyes returned to normal as Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him, fighting to keep the tears from flowing. The bitter anger he'd felt toward the blonde but a few short seconds ago was gone. Sasuke felt the tears before they emerged from his eyes. Like Naruto he fought to hold them back but they wouldn't be stopped. So Sasuke turned and ran, as fast as he could. He wouldn't let Naruto see him cry. He wouldn't appear weak before him.

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat in the center of his living room, hugging his knees to his chest and sobbing uncontrollably. In front of him were the taped outlines of his parents. Again Sasuke was hoping that everything that had happened was just a nightmare. Hoped that he would awaken soon and find his parents and brother enjoying breakfast in the kitchen. But he knew it wasn't a nightmare, he wouldn't awaken, his parents were dead, and his brother was still a monster. And so he cried, and cried, and cried some more. Sasuke had cried so much that by the time he finally stopped he'd be surprised if he'd ever cry again.<p>

When the tears finally stopped, Sasuke wiped his face clean and thought of his assault on Naruto. "I almost killed him." He said. "I could've killed him." Sasuke glanced to the side and saw his reflection in broken shards of glass. He blinked slowly and when his eyes opened, he was shocked to find his eyes had turned red and had a single comma at the corner of each pupil. His sharingan had awakened. Sasuke was a true Uchiha now.

"With these eyes I'll kill you Itachi." Sasuke swore. He remembered his father's words about an even stronger set of eyes than the sharingan. Eyes that Itachi now possessed. Eyes that, according to his treacherous brother, Sasuke could possess as well. If he killed his best friend. Just a few short hours ago Sasuke had almost murdered Naruto. But he hadn't. Sasuke had stayed his hand and spared Naruto. Itachi told him to come after him after Sasuke had obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"No Itachi. I'm done following your path." Saying the words out loud all but convinced Sasuke that he was right. His heart resolved on his goal. He would attain a power greater than Itachi's, but he would do it his own way. '_But first,' _Sasuke thought, '_I should apologize to Naruto.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto scowled as he walked down the street to his home. His eyes had blackened and swelled from Sasuke's beating, and blood flowed freely from his nose. The young boy cursed lightly under his breath as he fumbled for his key. Once he was inside, Naruto washed his face in the sink and shouted bloody murder as his eye's stung fiercely. After pulling an ice pack and placing it over his eyes, Naruto flopped onto the couch. The boy continued to curse Sasuke as he drifted into sleep.<p>

A knock at the door woke Naruto a few hours later. A glance at the clock told the boy it was 9 o'clock at night. Grumbling, Naruto rose from the couch and opened the door. He was less than happy to see Sasuke standing on his door step. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something. Naruto planted his fist over it. Sasuke's head snapped back as he fell back, the railing preventing him from falling to the floor below.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red a moment or two before they returned to normal. Naruto cocked his fist back for another punch. Sasuke offered the symbol of harmony. Naruto's scowl subsided at the gesture and the little boy put his fist down. With a sigh Naruto locked his fingers around Sasuke's and completed the gesture.

"I guess you won that one." Naruto said, gesturing to his bruised face, with a rueful smile. Despite everything that had happened recently, Sasuke found himself smiling as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki." a voice called from the street below. The two boys glanced over the rails and saw a young man dressed in a Chunin's uniform. The Chunin looked directly at Naruto, "Lord 3rd Hokage wants to see you immediately." Naruto shared a worried glance with Sasuke before he followed the Chunin to the Hokage's manor.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was at his desk when the report had come in. He'd been dreading it ever since Arashi Uzumaki and his team had left in pursuit of Itachi Uchiha. He'd done all he could and sent what reinforcements he could spare, another ANBU team led by Kakashi Hatake. From what the reports said they were too late. Now he found himself doing the one thing he truly despised about his position. Notifying the next of kin. When Naruto was ushered inside his office, the elderly Hokage offered him a friendly, if somber, smile. He couldn't help but still see Naruto as the sleeping baby that he'd given to the twelve year old Arashi seven years ago. The boy seemed wary of being called here at such an hour.<p>

"Hello Naruto." Hiruzen said, gesturing for the boy to take a seat. It was only then that Hiruzen noticed the boy's bruised face and blackened eyes. "Are you alright? What happened?" Hiruzen demanded. Naruto explained that he and Sasuke had gotten into a fight and Sasuke had won. Hiruzen eyed Naruto with concern, even after the boy assured him that it wasn't serious. Hiruzen cleared his throat, "I apologize for calling you at such a late hour but I felt you needed to hear this as soon as possible."

"This is about Arashi, isn't it?" Naruto asked, his voice surprisingly flat. Hiruzen had to hide his surprise. He thought about what Naruto's teacher, Iruka had told him about the boy. Loud, hyperactive, a bit abrasive at times, and a definite prankster on par with his old student Jiraiya, but also well meaning, and intuitive. Naruto was the kind of student who would fail a test on paper because it was boring, but would succeed when physically doing what the test covered.

With all this in mind Hiruzen realized that trying to sugar coat this news would do Naruto a disservice, so he was honest. "Yes I'm afraid it is son." And so Hiruzen told Naruto the unvarnished truth. Hokori Hyuuga and Ayame Kazan had been found in a small battlefield, alive but unconscious. Hokori had been stabbed in the spine and would likely never walk again, while Ayame seemed to be all but unharmed, save for a few scrapes and bruises. Arashi on the other hand was nowhere to be found.

"What do you mean they couldn't find him?" Naruto said, leaning on the edge of his chair, tears threatening to break from his eyes.

"The recovery team split in two." Hiruzen explained, "One group got Hokori and Ayame to the nearest town for medical treatment while the other followed Itachi's trail. They thought that Itachi might've taken Arashi captive as a hostage." Naruto was stunned into silence, as Hiruzen walked around his table and placed a comforting hand on his shoulders. "I'm sorry son, but until the other half of the team reports back we have to assume the worst."

Tears flowed freely down Naruto's face as he stared at the floor. Hiruzen pulled the boy into a hug and Naruto proceeded to cry into his shoulder. The Hokage didn't offer comforting lies of reassurance, he just patted the young boy's back as he sobbed. Once the boy stopped sobbing Hiruzen gently pushed him back onto his seat. "Your brother left something for me to give to you should this have happened." He turned and picked up a sealed box off his desk and handed it to Naruto. "He said it was your inheritance as a member of the Uzumaki Clan." Naruto stared down at the box, running his fingers over the swirling circle carved into it. "It will only open for you Naruto. All you need to do is give it some of your chakra."

Naruto looked up at Hiruzen, who gave him a warm smile, "Thanks Gramps." The young boy said, head bowed.

* * *

><p><em>A year passes after Arashi's team failed their mission. Naruto and Sasuke are training hard for the future. Meanwhile a certain pink haired girl will make her presence known to her "future husband". Next time Inheritance of the Clan <em>

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh. drama, drama, drama. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I promise the next will be a bit more lighthearted. Who knows, I might actually get to the actual story instead of a bunch of setup chapters. Anywho, please leave a review and thanks for reading.<p> 


	6. Inheritance of the Clan

"Today's the day." Sakura muttered as she waited for class to be dismissed for the day. "Today I finally get Sasuke's attention." She'd been waiting for this opportunity ever since the tragedy that befell Sasuke a year ago. When Sasuke had finally started coming back to classes only that blonde idiot Naruto didn't seem to get all of the various, and not too subtle, hints that Sasuke still wanted to be left alone. Everyone waited for Sasuke to knock his block off. It wasn't long after it became apparent that Sasuke wasn't in fact going to hurt the moron that just about every girl in class, Sakura included, practically stampeded over Naruto to offer the apple of their collective eyes, their condolences. Each one hoping that theirs would be the shoulder he cried on.

While some of the other boys laughed at Naruto's misfortune, Sasuke ignored the various girls around him, which of course only made them redouble their efforts. She watched as almost every day after school, Sasuke would meet with Naruto of all people and train for hours on end. When they finished Sakura tried to follow Sasuke to his home. He caught her and told her to tell the other girls to "Stop bothering me outside of class." So she did, instead of joining the others in fawning over Sasuke after school, she instead tried to shadow him as the boy continued to train with Naruto. It wasn't long until she figured out the arrangement.

Every day after class Sasuke would meet with Naruto at a specified location for training. Monday they practiced throwing shuriken in the woods. Tuesday was taijutsu sparring Wednesday would have them practicing their ninjutsu, Sakura made a note of how absolutely abysmal Naruto was at some basic jutsu yet seemed to excel at stuff that should've been beyond him. On Thursdays the boys would return to the woods and, for lack of a better term, played hide and seek. More than once Sakura had almost got caught on those days, but luck was with her and the two boys never discovered her spying on them, or they just never cared. On Fridays however the two didn't meet. During the weekends Naruto would be running through the village, usually trying to escape the mob of angry victims of his latest prank, but Sasuke would simply disappear for the weekend.

Sakura knew that if she wanted any shot of Sasuke to notice her she would have to get his attention on Friday when he was alone. And today was that day, just as soon as Iruka Sensei dismissed the class, the game would be on.

* * *

><p>As usual Naruto was the first one out the door when Iruka Sensei dismissed them. Ignoring the protests of other children as he sprinted past them Naruto made a bee line straight for his apartment, already thinking of the pranks he would pull over the weekend. The scrolls Arashi had left him had greatly benefited his humorous antics by providing some very practical advice for a ninja. Every now and then he would get caught after the fact, but normally Naruto left very little evidence that he was responsible for the deed, so Lord Third Hokage was more or less forced to let him go without punishment. After all one of the first lessons Arashi's scrolls had taught him was "Even if everyone knows you did something, without proof they can't pin it on you."<p>

Naturally there were times when Naruto slipped up and got caught, and boy did he get punished for those instances. Like one time when he had snuck into the instructor's bathroom at the academy and applied a healthy dose of itching powder to the toilet paper, he had stupidly forgotten his jacket and when they caught him his punishment was that they forced him to use the toilet paper. His butt was itchy for a week.

When Naruto reached his door, he unlocked it, opened it, and ducked as a paint can swung out from where he rigged it and passed safely over his head. Rule #2 "Always keep your home safe." Catching the can on its return swing Naruto locked the door behind him and reset the trap. Wasting no time Naruto opened the box of scrolls left to him by Arashi and grabbed the latest scroll he'd been able to open. In total Arashi had left him several different scrolls. The first one he'd been able to open had been Arashi's will. In it he left Naruto all of his possessions and explained how he made a deal with the Third Hokage for Naruto to live in the apartment without having to worry about payments until he was old enough to earn his own wage.

An hour later the young boy placed the scroll back in the box and reverently set the box on shrine he made for his brother. After offering a quick prayer he grabbed his night bag, opened the window, climbed onto the nearby tree branch, closed his window and reset his trap before climbing down the tree and making for the bakery. They had purposefully given him moldy bread for the last time.

* * *

><p>A huge fireball shot over the surface of the water. Sasuke stood on the very same docks where he had perfected this technique. The same dock where he'd first awakened his sharingan. His eyes shone red as his sharingan watched the fireball die about 10 feet away. Over the past year Sasuke had been focusing almost exclusively on training with his sharingan. Trying to become accustomed to the tax it drew on his chakra reserves. The tax was surprisingly lower than what Sasuke was expecting, but his progress with new jutsu wasn't what he had been hoping. Sasuke scowled as he flashed though the hand signs for a higher level fire jutsu, only to have it sizzle and die shortly after leaving his mouth.<p>

The boy cursed his current level of chakra as he let his eyes fade back to normal. Sasuke was displeased with his progress over the last year. He'd only been able to master one new fire style jutsu, the phoenix flower. His training with Naruto was helping him with taijutsu but he had no one to help him with ninjutsu and genjutsu. Sasuke scowled as he flashed through the hand seals for the Phoenix Flower and launched the multiple balls of fire across the water. As smoke wisped from his lips a loud voice behind him cried out.

"Sasuke that jutsu was amazing!" Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin from the sudden praise. Sasuke spun around and found himself face to face with the pink haired girl from his class, and one of his stalkers, Sakura Haruno.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, slightly annoyed that he hadn't heard her coming. She blushed at the question, as though Sasuke had just given her a flower or something.

"I just thought you might appreciate some company other than that moron Naruto." Sakura said as though she had been rehearsing it. She didn't seem to notice the glare that Sasuke was giving her, not that it was entirely her fault given that Sasuke glared at practically everybody.

"I would prefer to be alone right now." Sasuke replied, hoping that Sakura would take the hint. Naturally she did not.

"How about if I just stay here and watch you practice?" Sakura offered, deflecting Sasuke's attempt at a gentle dismissal, and instead offering a fairly reasonable offer. Sasuke was about to dismiss her out of hand because he still didn't want anybody else to know about his sharingan. But the more he considered it, and the more he hated to admit it, the more he thought having her around might help him with his current problem. After all Sakura did have the best written marks in class, maybe she knew something to make higher level jutsu less complicated. Besides if she stood behind him there was no way she be able to see his sharingan.

"Ok fine." Sasuke said, turning back to the water and activating his sharingan. He decided to start small with a simple fireball. As he expected Sakura praised the move, and it wasn't long before Sakura started talking about other things.

"I've waited so long for the opportunity to talk to you Sasuke." She said as Sasuke performed the Phoenix Flower one more time. "Why do spend so much time with Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged while grimacing, this was the part he had been dreading. He hoped that he could get the jutsu to work so he would be able to avoid having to swallow his pride and ask for help. He started the sequence for the Dragon Flame Jutsu.

"I just don't see why you would want to bother with hanging out with him." Sakura continued, "I mean his own brother didn't even want to be around him."

Sasuke immediately stopped the sequence, "What did you just say?" It never occurred to Sasuke that the events of the Uchiha Massacre and its aftermath wouldn't be common knowledge. This included the details for why Naruto's brother Arashi went missing shortly after. Sakura was about to tell him what everyone who didn't know that Arashi went missing trying to catch Itachi and bring him to justice.

"Well my Father said that Arashi finally came to his senses and abandoned Naruto." Sakura explained nervously. She had never heard Sasuke speak with barely contained fury.

Sasuke took a deep breath and blazed through the hand signs for the Dragon Flame Jutsu. When the sequence was finished Sasuke poured all of his rising anger into the justu and blew it all out. A giant stream of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth and barreled across the water, reaching the far shore. Sakura stared in abstract horror of the sheer fury of the blaze. When the fires of hell finally died on Sasuke's lips, he turned and faced Sakura, his sharingan still blazing.

"Arashi Uzumaki, didn't abandon Naruto." Sasuke stated, "He left to catch my brother. He died trying to bring my murderous brother to justice. You tell your father to keep quiet about things that he can't possibly understand." With that Sasuke walked past Sakura, leaving the girl trembling weakly.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked through the streets of the village in silence as she thought about what Sasuke had said to her. <em>I can't believe I actually said that about Naruto. I mean sure he's loud and obnoxious in class, but he never really came off as the menace that her parents, and about the entire village, make him out to be.<em> While she thought she noticed a rising dust cloud in the distance. Straining her eyes she could just barely make out a sprinting Naruto heading straight for her.

"Naruto, can I talk to you for minute?" She called when he was in ear shot.

"Sorry Sakura!" He yelled as he passed her, "Can't talk now, maybe later." He never even slowed as he turned into an ally way. A few moments later the local bakery owner ran by her.

"Which way did he go?" the man asked between deep labored breaths. Sakura considered for a moment before pointing straight down the street. "Why when I get that little brat he's going to pay for each and every rat he let in my shop." The man grumbled as he sprinted off in the direction that Sakura pointed.

Sakura stood silent for a moment trying to imagine what Naruto managed to pull off with rats apparently. "What an idiot." She mumbled, before continuing on her way home. Whether she was talking about Naruto, the Baker, or herself, she didn't quite know.

* * *

><p><em>The time has come. Time for Naruto to leave behind the class room and take his first steps as a true ninja of the Hidden Leaf. Next Time. The Path of a Genin<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well hopefully I wrote Sakura well. Was never really a big fan of how Kishimoto would give her a boost and then make her useless again and again, so hopefully I'll be able to make her a bit more useful while still keeping her, well her. Anyway as always hope you enjoy it and please leave a review... Seriously I determine whether or not people like these things based off those.<p> 


	7. The Path of a Genin

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Naruto scowled as Iruka announced that the test to determine if he were to become a genin would be the clone jutsu. His teacher knew that Naruto was completely hopeless with that jutsu. Naruto had to wonder if Iruka was out to get him for his little act of vandalism the other day.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Earlier<em>

Naruto was awake before his alarm went off. In a flash he dressed himself and put a pot of water on the stove. While the water boiled, Naruto busied himself by checking over his supplies. A very long rope, a few metal pulleys, a paintbrush, and a can of orange paint. He had several additional cans hidden closer to his target zone. After Naruto put the ropes, pulleys, and paintbrush into his backpack, he put the dried ramen noodles into the boiling water. Three minutes later his pack and paint can were by the door and the boy himself was enjoying a soothing bowl of instant ramen. Once he had finished his early breakfast, he put the bowl in the sink, pulled on his pack, picked up the paint can, and as usual leapt out his window to preserve the trap on his door.

The sun wouldn't rise for another four hours, which meant he was going to have to hurry if he didn't want to be caught. Sticking to darkened alleyways, Naruto quickly made his way to the spot he had hidden the other paint cans. After depositing the final can with the others, Naruto set off to set the rope and pulleys so he could actually reach his target.

"Oh man this is going to be priceless." Naruto snickered as he pulled himself upwards with a can of brown paint. Once he reached the desired height, he removed the lid off the can, dipped the brush into it, and set about painting on the stone carving of the First Hokage's face.

When the sun rose the first thing many the people of Konoha saw looking out their windows were the vandalized faces of the four Hokage's, and a giant, crude drawing of Naruto's face next to the fifth. The words "I'm the greatest!" written above it in bright orange paint.

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't know why Iruka was still upset with him. Sure Iruka and several other shinobi had to chase Naruto through the village, again. But when they caught him didn't make a big fuss and he had cleaned off all of the paint. Hell Iruka even took out for Ichiraku Ramen afterwards to show there were no hard feelings. So why did Iruka insist on the graduation exam being a clone jutsu test. Any other basic jutsu and Naruto would be fine but no the graduation test just had to be the single basic technique that had been the bane of ninja career for years now. Looking around the classroom, most of the other students were giving him not so subtle leers. Everyone knew that Naruto was incapable of the clone jutsu. Sasuke gave him a look that basically amounted "Bad luck." Naruto saw Hinata Hyuuga give him a sympathetic look, before she turned beat red and quickly looked away. Naruto wondered why she always did that.<p>

_Focus Naruto. Worry about idle curiosities after you become a genin. _With that Naruto resolved himself. He would pass this test. He would become a genin. He would grow up to be the greatest Hokage Konoha had ever seen. Confidence restored Naruto held his head high as he walked past Sasuke, who was returning from the exam room with a brand new Konoha headband tied around his forehead. Naruto gave a cocky smile as he positioned himself before Iruka and his other teacher, Mizuki.

The two teachers looked at him expectantly as Iruka told Naruto to create two clones. And just like that all of Naruto's confidence shattered.

_TWO? I can barely make one and they expect me to create TWO!_ _No. Relax Naruto you can do this. Just remember what Arashi's scroll said about the Clone Jutsu… SHIT I CAN'T REMEMEBR! Its ok its ok. Just improvise. Imagine there are two more of you standing next to you. _These thoughts and many more passed through Naruto's head as he hesitantly moved his hands through the three seals. Ram. Snake. Tiger. Naruto then poured out as much chakra as he could, determined to fill the room with clones. A great puff of smoke filled to room. When the smoke dissipated, Naruto was standing with a single, half dead looking clone a few feet beside him. Both Iruka and Mizuki Stared disbelieving at the pathetic sight.

"You fail Naruto." Iruka said, matter of factly. Naruto was about to unleash a stream of curses when Mizuki spoke.

"Well he did manage to create a clone this Iruka. Maybe we could let him pass." Hope blossomed inside Naruto's heart.

"Not going to happen Mizuki." Iruka countered, the blossom wilted and died. "All of the other students made two clones, Naruto was barely able to make one. I'm sorry Naruto but you didn't pass."

* * *

><p>After the exam was finished all the students who passed went outside to be greeted by their parents. The parents told their children how proud they were and how their favorite foods would be made for dinner. But off in one corner far from the group of happy genin, Naruto sat alone on a swing. He could just make out two women commenting on how his failing the graduation was a good thing, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned to look into the face of Ayame. She was pretty Naruto supposed, though apparently Arashi found her to be positively stunning if those poems he found in his room were to be believed. She had a soft rounded face with a few freckles spotting her cheeks. Though she now wore and eye patch over her left eye after suffering an injury while on a mission.<p>

"Hey." She said simply.

"Hey." Naruto replied. The two of them said nothing for long moment before Ayame broke the silence.

"Did you want me to take you out for some ramen?" She asked, clearly trying to cheer him up. Naruto always liked that about Ayame. Her solution to just about any problem Naruto had was to take him out for some ramen. After Arashi was officially declared dead because he had been missing for over a year Ayame had taken the young Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen to try and cheer him up. It didn't quite work but he appreciated the gesture. Over the last few years whenever Ayame returned from a mission she made sure to take Naruto, and sometimes Sasuke out to Ichiraku's. Sometimes she even helped them train. Though not even she had been able to explain the clone jutsu in a way Naruto could understand.

In truth being around Ayame reminded him of how much he had missed hanging around Arashi, her and Hokori. After Hokori had been crippled, The Hyuuga Clan elders had forbidden her from leaving their compound for fear of her eyes being stolen or something like that. So Naruto had started to send her some flowers and letters so she wouldn't feel cooped up. His first attempt didn't exactly go as planned. He had asked Hinata if she could deliver them to Hokori. She had fainted when he had pressed the flower into her hand. Since then he had just asked any Hyuuga he found walking through the village.

"Sorry, but today I'd like to be alone." Naruto said standing up from the swing set.

"I understand." Ayame said. "You know where to find me." And just like that Ayame teleported away and Naruto started towards his home.

* * *

><p>"Naruto." Mizuki called out as the boy walked down the street. The young blonde turned and looked questioningly at him. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"<p>

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, Mizuki Sensei."

"Try not to be too mad at Iruka." Mizuki started. "He doesn't want to fail you, but he also doesn't want you to be ill prepared for life as a ninja."

"But it's not fair, Mizuki Sensei." Naruto started, all of the other kids graduated and I work twice as hard as them. "I heard last year a student graduated with knowing any basic ninjutsu."

Mizuki nodded as he too recalled that student, Rock Lee. "Yeah I remember him, but do you want to know why we allowed him to graduate?" Naruto held up his hands expectantly. "It's because what he lacked in ninjutsu he more than made up for it in taijutsu." _Ok time to start dangling rabbits for the little fox. _"Do you think you should've graduated?" Naruto nodded, "Then I suppose I had better tell you a little secret." He beckoned Naruto to come closer. "You see I failed the clone jutsu test as well." Mizuki's voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper. "So what I did was, I snuck into the Hokage Mansion, stole a scroll from his private library and mastered a jutsu from that scroll. Then I went to the Hokage and performed the jutsu I learned. He made me a genin on the spot." The smile on Naruto's face told Mizuki that he got him. _Now I just have to wait. _

* * *

><p>Naruto panted as he lay the heavy scroll on the ground reverently. He had done it. He had successfully infiltrated the Hokage Mansion, stolen a scroll from the library and had even "defeated" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, himself with a simple transformation into a buxom, blonde, naked woman. A move he referred to as the "Sexy Jutsu." Now he just had sit down and master a jutsu from this scroll.<p>

Unravelling the scroll, the thing read thus. _These are the techniques and jutsu developed by Tobirama Senju, The Second Hokage._ Naruto skipped forward until he found the first jutsu in the scroll. The Shadow Clone Jutsu.

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto shouted at the heavens, "Why does this jutsu haunt my every turn?"

* * *

><p>Iruka lay awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling. <em>A monstrous roar shakes the very ground around him as he looks up at the giant demon. A fox, larger than the Hokage Mansion, rampages across the village.<em>

"_Stop my parents are still back there!" a young Iruka shouts as he's carried off by a jonin._

A knock at the door rouses Iruka from his memories. "What is it?" the chunin asked.

"Iruka, we have to get to the Hokage's Mansion." Mizuki panicked, "Naruto has stolen one of the forbidden scrolls."

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the ground breathing heavily. He was tired, dirty, and drenched in sweat but it was all worth it. He had done it. He had learned the shadow clone jutsu. The way the Second Hokage had explained it made so much more sense than the way anyone else had. It's like he had written these instructions down with someone like Naruto in mind.<p>

Naruto was still grinning when Iruka found him. "There you are you dolt."

Naruto laughed, "Hey, Iruka I found you."

A vein puled in Iruka's neck. "I found you! You Moron! What're you doing out here?"

Naruto's face brightened, "I've been practicing this jutsu so you'll let me graduate." Iruka gave him a confused look. "I learned a jutsu from the Hokage's scroll, so you have to let me graduate. That's how Mizuki Sensei said it worked."

"Mizuki?" Iruka questioned before the realization hit him like a thunderbolt. In a flash Iruka shoved Naruto away and turned to protect himself as half a dozen kunai knives buried themselves in his body. Iruka slid backwards as Mizuki appeared on a high tree branch.

"Well, well, Iruka. I see you found our little demon." Mizuki sneered. That's when he saw Naruto with the scroll. "Naruto, give me that scroll."

"No, don't give him that scroll Naruto." Iruka coughed.

"What's going on?" the confused boy demanded.

"That scroll's filled with dangerous and forbidden jutsu." Iruka explained, "Mizuki used you to get a hold of it."

Mizuki laughed, "Naruto, are you really going to believe someone who's been lying to you your whole life."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the nine-tailed fox demon that attacked our village 12 years ago right?"

"Stop it!" Iruka shouted, struggling to stand. Mizuki ignored him.

"For twelve years no one had been allowed to tell you that you are the nine-tailed fox. That you destroyed the village and killed hundreds, including Iruka's parents. If it weren't for the sacrifice the Fourth Hokage made in sealing you in human form, you would've killed thousands more. The only mistake the Fourth Hokage made was not killing you." Naruto stood there, numbed to the world around him. "Haven't you ever wondered why everybody hates you for seemingly no reason? Why your own brother abandoned you?"

_Arashi abandoned me? No, that's not true, it can't be true. Arashi was killed trying to capture Sasuke's brother. Sure they never found a body, but..._ Naruto didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. But they never found a body. Itachi would have no cause to destroy the body. Maybe Mizuki was telling the truth. Naruto didn't notice that Mizuki had pulled a giant shuriken off of his back and was spinning it in his hand. He didn't notice that Iruka was fighting to stand up and make to him before Mizuki killed him. Didn't feel anything as Iruka knocked him to the ground and took a giant shuriken in the back for him.

He came back to himself when he felt warm blood drip onto his face. Looking up he saw Iruka holding himself over him, blood leaking from his mouth.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because, I don't hate you Naruto." Iruka said, "Truth is I used to be just like you, lonely. After my parents died there was nobody there for me. So I acted like an idiot to get people's attention. But I had no real friends." Tears began to stream down Iruka's face. "But you're different Naruto, you're stronger than I was. When Arashi was gone, you reached out to others feeling your pain and forged a bond with them. I wish I was more like you at your age."

Naruto was speechless. He didn't know what to say to Iruka, so he did the one thing he could do. He crawled out from under Iruka and faced Mizuki. If Mizuki wanted this scroll so damned badly, he'd have to take from Naruto's cold dead hands.

"So the demon fox wants to play." Mizuki teased hopping down from his tree.

Naruto didn't think about how much older, Mizuki was. Naruto didn't think about how much stronger Mizuki was. All Naruto could think about was a single memory.

"_Arashi, why do people call me The Fourth's mistake? Arashi appeared sad at the question and Naruto had wondered why. His brother had knelt next to him and pulled him into a hug._

"_Naruto, you were not a mistake. There's something I want to tell you, but you'll have to wait until you're older."_

Is that what Arashi had wanted to tell him? That he was a monster? That Arashi hated him like everybody else. That Naruto should never have existed.

No. Arashi had loved him almost more like a father than a brother. Arashi never treated him like he was monster. And neither did Ayame, Hokori, Iruka, or Sasuke. They all treated him like he was a human being. So what if the rest of the village thought he was a demon, he'd just have to prove them wrong.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Takeda and Yukiwa Uzumaki, brother of Arashi Uzumaki. I swear by the honor of my clan and as a citizen of Konoha. I will crush you."

Mizuki stared disbelieving at Naruto. Naruto made two one handed tiger seals and crossed them together in front of him. Iruka's eyes widened as he recognized the seal. In an instant over a thousand Narutos surrounded Mizuki. Mizuki stared in disbelief at all of the clones surrounding him.

"Not clones, shadow clones. No illusions, but solid physical bodies." Iruka whispered in equal disbelief. As one the thousand Narutos descended upon Mizuki. A few moments later the traitorous chunin lay on the ground covered in bruises and welts delivered at the hands of a thousand Narutos.

"I think I might've over done it." Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

Iruka smiled, "Naruto come here for a second and close your eyes." Naruto gave Iruka a quizzical look before complying. The boy felt something being tied around his head. "Congratulations on graduating Naruto." The boy's eyes shot open as his hand flew to the metal plate tied to his forehead. With great smile he jumped into Iruka's arms and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

Hiruzen Sartutobi stared at the assembled Shinobi before him. In total there were 20. They were the security staff for the Hokage Mansion. The Third took a long draft from his pipe before addressing the ninja.

"So would someone like to explain to me how a single student, who couldn't pass the graduation exam, managed to sneak past 3 Jonin, 7 chunin, and 10 genin, get into the forbidden library, and make off with the forbidden scroll written by the second Hokage with out getting seen once. He had conveniently left out the fact that he had seen Naruto, but was rendered inert due to, ahem, extraneous circumstances. The assembled shinobi answered in unison.

"We're sorry Lord Third Hokage."

"Bah you guys are the worst ninjas ever. I would've be surprised if you were all written out of existence by the end of this mess."

* * *

><p><em>So Naruto has finally become a genin. Now all that remains is for him to meet his team. Next time Team 7.<em>

* * *

><p>Man that was a long one. But hey Naruto's finally a genin. Anyway I seriously hope I did this chapter right so please leave a review and hope you enjoy.<p> 


	8. Arashi's Letter

Author's Note. Okay this is not the next chapter, that will be posted either later today or tomorrow. What this is, is a letter written by Arashi that I wanted to be in the chapter but just can't find a way to make it fit in organically. That being said I don't want to just get rid of it so consider this an end credits scene or something. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto,<em>

_If you're reading this than I'm no longer with you, otherwise I'd be telling you this myself. I left this letter in possession of The Third Hokage to give to you when he felt you were ready for the truth. I've wanted to tell you this ever since you first asked me why people referred to you as the Fourth's mistake. Our family was close friends with the Fourth Hokage. Twelve years ago, when you were born, Konoha was attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox. Our parents were killed fighting, and the Fourth was desperate. In his desperation he sacrificed his own life to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox inside the child of one of his closest friends. You. Naruto you are not the Fourth's mistake. And you are not a monster. You are the savior of Konoha. Never let anyone tell you different. I love you._

_Your Brother,_

_Arashi_


	9. Team 7

Hinata Hyuuga's heart pounded in her chest as she pulled on her coat. Today was the day. Today Hinata would be assigned to her team and they would begin their lives as Konoha shinobi. Who was going to be in her team? Who would be their sensei? These and about a dozen other questions all raced through her thoughts before they were all trumped by one single, powerful question.

'_What if Naruto's in my team?'_ Hinata's faced turned cherry red, an unconscious reaction that persisted ever since she saw him the first day at the academy, at the thought of the blonde Uzumaki. Would he finally notice her? Would she faint like she did that one time she thought he was giving her flowers? She turned even redder at that memory, though that was more embarrassment, than her usual shyness. So preoccupied with her thoughts, Hinata didn't even notice the creak of wheels rolling up to her room.

"Hey there Lady Hinata." The sudden voice nearly caused Hinata to jump out of her skin. Spinning around Hinata found herself looking at Konoha's "Blind Hyuuga" and the Hyuuga Clan's "Cripple," Hokori. She sat in her wheelchair, wearing a white kimono and a blindfold around her eyes. Her dark hair hung past her shoulders and framed her pale face. Hokori's face was tilted up towards Hinata's and the blind woman smiled.

Hinata still marveled how Hokori was able to smile everyday despite what happened to her. After she was crippled by Itachi Uchiha, the Hyuuga Clan elders were split on what they should do. Because of her disability, many of them were afraid that it would be child's play for an enemy of Konoha or the clan to steal her Byakugan. To that end she was forbidden to leave the Hyuuga compound. Most thought that the best solution would be to place the curse seal on her so her Byakugan would seal itself if stolen. While some of the elders felt that it would be better to simply euthanize and be done with it. Hokori however took matters into her own hands and with a kunai, cut out her eyes and destroyed them. It wasn't long until word spread to the other villages about Konoha's "Blind Hyuuga." Now she was forbidden to leave to hide the Hyuuga's shame. Despite it all however Hokori had managed to maintain a cheerful attitude, at least around Hinata.

"So Lady Hinata." Hokori started, "Are you excited about meeting your team?"

"Actually I'm a bit nervous." Hinata answered, sitting on her bed.

Hokori nodded, "Understandable. I was nervous too when I became a genin. But then I was teamed with Ayame and Arashi and we became very good friends."

The mention of Naruto's brother brought all of her earlier thoughts rushing back, and she barely stopped herself from blurting out, "But what if I'm teamed up with Naruto and he doesn't like me?" Instead what came out was. "But what if I just drag my team down?"

Hinata could've swore she heard Hokori mutter, '_Damn you Hiashi,' _before saying out loud. "That's what you're worried about? Hinata trust me. You'll grow into a wonderful kunoichi. Even I can see that." Hinata started to protest as Hokori fumbled in the bag she carried on her chair.

"But I'm…"

"What you are is a kind, caring young lady, who's going to make whoever she's teamed with very lucky." Hokori interrupted as she produced her old headband and tied it around Hinata's neck. "Now hurry up or you're going to be late."

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a smile on his face. After getting dressed and eating his breakfast he leapt from his window with the excitement only a child could exude. His smile stayed with him as he walked to the academy, occasionally touching the Konoha head band tied to his forehead, as if to make sure it was still there. It was his first day as a genin and there was absolutely nothing that was going to ruin his day. This was Naruto's attitude as he sat down in the class room where he had suffered endless hours upon hours of boring lectures. A room he would never have to sit in again.<p>

Two seats down from him sat Sasuke. Behind him sat Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. At the entrance Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were arguing over who got here first, and by extension who would get to sit next to Sasuke. Towards the front of the class sat Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Aka… something or other. Hinata Hyuuga was sitting on the other side of the room next to some guy in big coat and black sunglasses that Naruto didn't quite recognize. Looking at them and all of the other new genin in the room, Naruto wondered which of them would be on his team.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto said, looking at his friend two seats over. "Who do you think is going to be on your team?"

Sasuke turned to answer when **IT **happened. Later on in their lives if one were to ask either Naruto or Sasuke what the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to them was. Both would only respond with **IT. ****IT **wasn't really anybody's fault. Just a domino effect that lead to **IT**. In their argument Ino accidently shoved Sakura into another student. Said student fell off her chair and bumped against her twin, who dropped his pencil. The pencil rolled down the aisle until yet another student stepped on it and slipped. The slipping student inadvertently crashed into Naruto and knocked him forward. Naruto, knocked forward found himself tumbling on top of Sasuke, and for the briefest moment, barely long enough to count, their lips touched. For what it's worth it should be noted that if Sasuke had activated his Sharingan, he would've been able to avoid **IT**, but hey, if normal hindsight is 20/20, then hindsight with Sharingan is 20/15.

Almost instantly the class silenced with the exception of the two boys gagging in disgust. In mid-gag however Naruto caught an overwhelming scent of bloodlust. And so the young blonde, turned to find just about every girl in the room, with the notable exception of Hinata who looked too shocked for words, standing before him with murder in their eyes.

"You're dead Naruto." Sakura muttered gravely as she cracked a knuckle.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes and dozens of bruised knuckles later, Iruka walked in to find Naruto's beaten form lying on the floor with just about every girl in the room surrounding him. At the sight of their old instructor the girls all stopped their brutalization of Naruto and returned to their seats, with Naruto barely dragging his sorry carcass back to his own. Deciding not question whatever the hell all that was, Iruka sat behind his desk and spoke to his class.<p>

"Let me just start by saying how proud I am for all of you graduating and becoming genin today. Today you will be placed into teams of three and will be assigned a Jonin instructor who will see to your training from here on out. Before I do I would just like to say this. Don't think of your teammates as only that, teammates. They are your family now and they will be there to look out for you. Treat them well and they will do the same for you. Now then let's get this underway. Team 1 will consist of…" Iruka listed off the names of the teams. With each new team Sasuke saw his list of potential team members dwindle. He knew that he was this year's #1 rookie, which meant he would most likely be paired off with this year's dead last student, Naruto Uzumaki. How that guy managed to keep pace with Sasuke outside of class, but completely fall behind in class he would never know. With one slot firmly taken by Naruto, Sasuke wondered who would fill the third slot in his team. It was pretty much an unwritten rule that each team have at least one of both genders, so that meant that their third member would be a girl but which one? He hoped it wasn't one of his stalkers, they would only get in the way of is training. To that end Sasuke actually found himself wanting Hinata Hyuuga for their third team member. If for no other reason than she never once acted like she was remotely interested in him. That was when Iruka reached Team 7.

"Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, and will be led by their jonin instructor, Kakashi Hatake."

'_Sakura?'_ Sasuke thought as the pink haired girl turned around and stuck her tongue out at Ino. In truth Sasuke didn't know how to take it. Even after four years Sasuke was still a little upset at Sakura's careless words about Naruto, if Itachi had taught him anything it was how to hold a grudge. However after he told her off she had been seen trying to treat Naruto better, recent ass whooping notwithstanding. Maybe she wouldn't just get in the way.

* * *

><p>Once Iruka finished listing off the teams he dismissed them for an hour long lunch break so they could get to know their teams better. To that end Naruto did the only sensible thing one could do in this situation. He offered to take them to Ichiraku Ramen, after if they couldn't bond over a bowl of Teuchi's ramen then they were quite frankly doomed. Hell Naruto even offered to cover the tab just to break the ice.<p>

To the blonde's endless surprise Sasuke blew him off saying. "I prefer to eat alone." On the other end Sakura simply stated that she was on a diet and was going to skip lunch today. When Naruto told her that skipping meals was unhealthy and she wasn't large enough to justify a diet, she responded by punching him straight in the nose while calling him an insensitive moron. And with that Sakura stormed out of the room, leaving a dazed Naruto and a confused Sasuke.

"What don't you ever get beaten up like I do?" Naruto asked from his position on the floor.

Sasuke shrugged before saying, "A switch in my brain that tells me when to keep my mouth shut."

"Wish you would've used that earlier then." Naruto groaned as he sat upright. A vein in Sasuke's neck pulsed as he kicked the blonde square in the face, right where Sakura had punched him.

"That's exactly what I was talking about you idiot." Sasuke muttered as he too stormed out of the room. Naruto lay on his back as some of the other genin started laughing at his misfortune.

"This is the beginning of beautiful tragedy." Naruto heard one of them whisper to their teammates. Naruto couldn't help but agree as he planned his revenge.

* * *

><p>'<em>Listening to Ino complain endlessly about how unfair life is, is seriously becoming such a drag.<em>' Shikamaru thought as he watched the clouds float by. Next to him Choji was practically attacking a bag of potato chips like a ravenous beast. Ino on the other hand was pacing back and forth in front of them complaining about how Sakura, or as Ino had been calling her for the past fifteen minutes "Billboard Brow", got to be in a team with Sasuke while she was stuck him and Choji in Team 8. Shikamaru honestly didn't know why she was surprised. Their fathers were all teamed to together, as were their grandparents, and so on and so forth. Quite frankly it was ignorant of her to think that they wouldn't be teamed together when their clans had basically been teamed up since the founding of Konoha.

Shikamaru let out a sigh when a blur of orang caught his eye. Sitting up Shikamaru caught a glimpse of Naruto sneaking up to the window where Sasuke was eating his lunch.

"What's he up to?" Shikamaru whispered, apparently loud enough for Ino and Choji to hear because they turned to watch just like him. At that moment Naruto leapt through the window and crashed into Sasuke. The two quickly rolled out of sight and Ino practically shattered Shikamaru's eardrum with her screech of rage. There was about ten seconds of sounds of struggle before Sasuke emerged from the window and left.

"Looks like Sasuke won." Choji commented before returning to his chips.

"Of course he did." Ino said, "There no way that idiot Naruto could stand a chance against my Sasuke."

"Then why did he leave through the window?" Shikamaru asked. His two teammates gave him inquisitive looks. "If Sasuke had won, why wouldn't he have simply left through the door? Or why would he leave at all instead of just tossing Naruto out?"

"Are you suggesting that Naruto managed to beat Sasuke?" Ino laughed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at Ino's biased opinion of Naruto and Sasuke's abilities. He considered arguing the point with her… but that would be too much of a drag. Had any of them investigated the room, they would've found Sasuke bound and gagged on the floor, working to get free of his ropes.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on a bench doing her best to ignore her growling stomach. '<em>Stupid Naruto and his stupid mouth.' <em>Why couldn't the moron just keep his damned opinions to himself? Though looking back he had been having a rough day. First with the… incident and the subsequent beating, then her rather impressive right hook into his nose. '_I should probably apologize for making him my punching bag for the day.' _She was about to stand up and go find him when she saw Sasuke staring at her from under a tree. She couldn't help but blush as several… hazy thoughts made their way through her mind. Each one getting an approving '**Hell Yeah!**' by Inner Sakura.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said, making his way over. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Of course not Sasuke." Sakura said, while Inner Sakura said, '**Oh Yeah! Score 1 For The Big Noble Brow! 0 For The Tiny Ass Waist**' When Sasuke took his seat Sakura had to restrain herself from trying to kiss him right there. "So looks like we're on the same team." She started weakly. '**The Hell Was That? He Already Knows We're On The Same Team Dumbass!**'

"Looks like it." Sasuke replied, "You, me, and Naruto." There was a bit of an awkward pause. "So what do you think of him?"

Sakura paused, "Of Naruto?" Was he testing her? She remembered that day four years ago. Considering the question for a few moments she made sure she answered with her thoughts, not something regurgitated from her parents. "He's a loud, obnoxious, moron who spends way too much time coming up with ways to torture people than is healthy." Sakura didn't notice the slightly dejected look Sasuke got with each addition to her opinion of Naruto. "But he's also pretty nice when he's quiet, and between you and me, I think he has a crush on me." Sasuke perked up at that.

"What makes you say that?"

"Earlier when he told me that skipping meals wasn't healthy. There was a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. It's too bad I'm not really that interested in him. He's got beautiful eyes."

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Sasuke chuckled nervously. "Who are you interested in then?" Sakura looked at him shyly as she leaned in closer.

"The boy I'm interested in is…" Sakura closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly, "… you."

It was at that moment that Sasuke's stomach roared in protest of something and his face dropped. Beads of sweat trickled down his face as his eyes went white. "Crap." He moaned, while thinking, '_Literally. Crap.' _Holding his stomach Sasuke shot up from the bench and sprinted to the nearest restroom.

"Aw, he's shy." Sakura whispered.

* * *

><p>Making it to the restroom with a photo finish Naruto dropped the Sasuke disguise, along with his pants, and sat on the toilet. "Man that was too close." Both in terms of making it to the toilet and in the case of his "little prank" on his teammates. If he had gone through with it and they found out. Well they might have to argue over who gets to do the deed, but Naruto would be as good as dead. "Now how do I fix this?"<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke, surprising even himself, wasn't really that upset after he escaped from Naruto's ropes. After the kick he had given the blonde earlier he was willing to call it even. However their lunch hour was nearly up so he went to find his two teammate before returning to the class room. As he walked down the hall way he passed Team 10, consisting of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and… and… Shino… the bug guy.<p>

"Hey mister Uchiha." Kiba said as he passed, "How's it feel to be teamed up with a complete loser?" Hinata looked like she was about to object, but stopped herself. Kiba didn't notice.

"Beats me. Why don't you ask your teammates?" Hinata looked mortified that Sasuke had dragged her into this, while Shino remained silent. Kiba on the other hand turned beat red.

"What was that Uchiha?" he barked, his little puppy joining him. Sasuke was perfectly willing and able to trade banter with Kiba all day, hanging around Naruto prepared him well for that, but as it was he really had to find his teammates.

Turning to Hinata and Shino he asked, "Have you seen my teammates?"

"Uhm. Sakura's outside on a bench." Hinata said pressing her index fingers together, "But we haven't seen Naruto."

"Thank you." And completely ignoring Kiba's protests Sasuke went to collect his pink haired teammate.

Sure enough Sakura was right where Hinata said she would be. When the pink haired girl saw him approach she shot to her feet and waved him over.

"Hey Sasuke! Finally work up your courage?" The Uchiha had absolutely no idea what she was talking about, or why she was leaning forward with her lips puckered out.

"Where's Naruto?"

A look of confusion bloomed on Sakura's face "Huh? I don't know. Probably pranking somebody. Why? Did he do something to you? That moron, just wait till I get my hands on him."

"No he didn't do anything, it's almost time to get back to class." Sasuke said. "You should get back. I'll find Naruto." And just like Sasuke left. Although he could've sworn he heard Sakura whisper.

"But what about our kiss?"

* * *

><p>Naruto heaved a sigh of relief as he flushed the toilet. After washing his hands Naruto opened the door and crashed head to head against Sasuke. Their lips just centimeters apart before the fell away from one another. '<em>Whew, that was close.'<em> Was the shared thought between them. Naruto looked at Sasuke and pointed a finger.

"How'd you escape?" he shouted.

Sasuke, for his part, gave Naruto one of his most condescending looks, "Every ninja should be an escape artist." Naruto readied himself for Sasuke retribution. Only it never came. "Come on we gotta get back."

"Aren't you mad?" Naruto asked not trusting the lack of hostility.

"I'll consider us even for that kick I gave earlier now come on."

Naruto shrugged and started to follow Sasuke… until his stomach roared in protest. "Oh no not again." He groaned before running back to the stall. "Why is this happening to me?"

Sasuke just stared at the now occupied stall and shrugged. "He'll be out eventually."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Naruto's apartment, Hiruzen Sarutobi and a silver haired jonin with his headband covering his left eye examined Naruto's living quarters. They eyed the several traps Naruto had placed with veiled interest.<p>

"Well he doesn't lack for creativity." The jonin said picking up a carton milk. "But his milk is expired. If he had this he would be running to the bathroom all day." What kind of person sets up this many traps, but doesn't check his dairy products?

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"And this is where Naruto lives." Hiruzen said guiding Kakashi to a plain and unassuming door. Kakashi had already visited the homes of Sakura and Sasuke. They tried the door knob and to their surprise it was unlocked. They slowly opened the door and heard the sound of ropes being pulled through pulleys. When the door was completely open they heard something snap and before either of them could react a water balloon shot through the air and slammed into Kakashi's face. Hiruzen stopped himself from chuckling at the jonin's misfortune until a foul smell reached his nostrils.

"This isn't water." Kakashi muttered, white eyed. Hiruzen burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><em>And so Team 7 is formed. But what will experience with their new sensei be? Next time Kakashi Hatake: A Tale of Two Bells.<em>


	10. Kakashi Hatake: A Tale of Two Bells

Of the ten teams that Iruka had announced at the beginning of class, nine of them were gone. Team 7, consisting of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki sat alone in their old class room. They had been waiting for their jonin instructor, Kakashi Hatake, for about an hour, and it still appeared that the man was no closer to showing up. Naruto, having fully recovered from his unfortunate run of diarrhea, had grown more and more impatient with each passing second, and had started pacing across the room 30 minutes in.

'_Unbelievable, my first day as a genin and I spent the first half of it glued to a goddamned toilet seat, and now I'm wasting the second half of it trapped in this damned room because my sensei is late.' _As these and several other thoughts passed through Naruto's mind, the blonde came to a realization. He was going to have to set a trap for the tardy jonin and teach him a lesson. Looking around the room, Naruto spotted a chalky eraser resting on the shelf of the blackboard. Snickering to himself Naruto snatched up the eraser and dragged a chair over to the door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked, warily watching the orange clad genin. From his seat Sasuke watched the exchange as Naruto told the girl his plan. Utterly ridiculous. As if a jonin, an elite shinobi, would fall for such a childish trap as a chalk eraser falling on their head. When Sasuke voiced his claim, Sakura, instantly agreed with him and called Naruto an immature brat, although Inner Sakura was hoping it would work.

"Hey, it's the best I could do with these resources." Naruto defended, "If this was my apartment the man would have a balloon filled with piss flying at him for being so late." Both Sasuke and Sakura turned green at the thought of being pelted with a balloon filled with Naruto's piss, and Sakura was about half a second from clocking the blonde straight in the jaw the door started to slide open. A man with spiky silver hair, his face concealed by a mask, and his left eye covered by his Konoha headband stepped inside. And the eraser, its support gone, fell straight onto the man's head, bounced off and landed on the floor. Naruto pointed and laughed at his "victim", while Sakura and Sasuke just looked utterly flabbergasted that it had actually worked. The silver haired man, glanced down at the eraser before plucking it off the ground. After examining it and the three children in the room Kakashi spoke.

"Well my first impressions of you three is," his voice was calm and almost uncaring, "I hate all of you."

* * *

><p>After their brief introduction in the class room, Kakashi lead his three charges to the rooftop where he interviewed all of his potential students. He sat them down on some steps while he casually leaned against the railing across from them.<p>

"Well how about you guys introduce yourselves?"

Sakura spoke first, "What do you want to know?"

Kakashi glanced at the girl and shrugged, "Names, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, you know stuff like that."

"Hey. How about you introduce yourself first?" Naruto asked, "We already know each other, you're the stranger around here."

"Naruto, shut up." Sakura hissed.

"Fair enough I suppose. My name is Kakashi Hatake, there are a lot of things I like and dislike. I have a lot of hobbies. As for my dreams for the future, well quite frankly that's none of your business." The three genin all looked at one another.

"So all we got out of that was his name?" Sakura asked them.

Before either boy could respond, Kakashi cut in, "Alright now it's your turns. Let's start with you."

Sasuke looked up to see that Kakashi was looking at him. For a moment Sasuke considered his responses to Kakashi's questions. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there's not really much I like, and there's really only one thing I hate. My dream is more of an ambition, to restore my clan and kill the man who brought it down." There was a long pause as everybody thought of the man Sasuke was talking about. His older brother Itachi Uchiha.

'_I thought so._' Kakashi nodded before looking at Naruto, "And you?"

Naruto perked up, excited at the prospect of someone wanting to actually know something about him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like eating ramen, setting traps and playing pranks. I hate the way most people treat me, like I'm some kind of monster, or just flat out ignoring me." Sakura blushed a bit as the bitter memory of her confrontation with Sasuke replayed in her head. "I have quite frankly too many dreams to count but I've narrowed it down to two for you. My first is to one day become the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever had and show people once and for all that I'm not worthless."

"And the second?"

"I want to help Sasuke bring down the man who killed his clan, and my brother."

That caught everyone off guard, but no one more so than Sasuke. For the past five years, for all the time Sasuke and Naruto had trained with each other. The blonde had never once said anything about wanting to bring down Itachi himself. Instead he had always talked about the various different pranks he had pulled or would pull. The thought that Sasuke now had an ally in his fight to kill Itachi brought a small smile to his face, which he quickly hid.

For his part Kakashi hid his surprise quite well, the mask covering his face certainly helped. Still the more the jonin thought about it, the more it made sense to him. "And finally the lady."

Sakura blushed. When Kakashi had first placed the question her responses were simple. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, with a mention of how she disliked Naruto's immaturity, though that was mostly because the blonde made the best reactions when she criticized him on that. Hypocritical she knew, but still funny. Although after hearing Sasuke's and Naruto's answers, she was glad that the jonin had selected her last. It gave her time to reconsider and not appear as a shallow, witch who only cared about one thing… like Ino-pig.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like reading and studying, I dislike it when I come across something that I can't understand. My dream for the future is to become a strong kunoichi and hopefully fall in love." Not perfect, but miles better than her first draft. Kakashi seemed to agree, which led Sakura to wonder if he had let her go last on purpose.

"I'm sure you will." He said before addressing them all. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, we are done for the day. Tomorrow we start our first set of duties. Survival training." All three of the kids looked confused at the declaration that their first exercise was survival training.

"Um, Kakashi-Sensei, why is our first exercise survival training?" Sakura asked, raising her hand like a diligent student. "We've already had plenty of that at the academy." The three students heard Kakashi chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"It's just that, you guys are going to freak out when I tell this next bit."

"When you tell us what?"

"Well first off that tomorrow I'm going to be your opponent. But also that out of the 30 graduates, only 9 will go on to become full genin. All of the rest will be sent right back to the academy. This 'survival training' is your final test. And it has a 70% drop out rating." You could've heard a pin drop in the silence that followed.

"What?" Naruto almost shrieked, "Then what the hell was the whole graduation for?"

"That was just to weed out the truly hopeless cases." Kakashi explained while handing sheets of paper, "Bring all of your equipment to the training field tomorrow morning at 10. Oh and you'll want to skip breakfast, otherwise you'll probably throw up."

* * *

><p>That night each of the three members of Team 7 prepared for the following day. Sakura organized her equipment and read over her scrolls detailing several different training exercises, though she wasn't physically strong enough to do most of them. Sasuke worked on honing his fire jutsu, testing to see how many fireballs he could shoot in under a minute. While Naruto spent most of his afternoon, and early evening at the designated training field. The young blonde had brought ropes, kunai knives and other tools of the trapper's trade along with him. Once he was satisfied with his handy work he retired to his apartment which for the first time in years, wasn't booby trapped to high heaven. After enjoying a bowl of ramen he spent some time punching an effigy he'd strung up before going to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Team 7 all met at the training field at 10 in the morning, fully expecting to see Kakashi waiting for them to arrive. He was not. In fact Kakashi wouldn't arrive for another hour. During which time Naruto used the opportunity to inform Sakura and Sasuke about the various traps he had set the night before.<p>

"Hey guys. Good morning." Kakashi happily said when he finally arrived.

"You're late!" both Sakura and Naruto shouted while Sasuke just glared at the jonin. Kakashi ignored and pulled out a clock.

"This is set to ring at noon, you have until then to complete this assignment."

"And what is the assignment?" Sasuke asked, eager to get this whole thing over with.

Kakashi merely held up two small silver bells. "Simple, take these from me. The one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to one of the stumps behind me and will be forced to watch as the rest of us eat our lunches. In addition the one who fails to get a bell also fails the test and will be sent back to the academy." The three genin stared dumbly at the jonin's latest revelation. "Feel free to use any and all techniques you can, if you aren't trying to kill me, you won't succeed."

The three looked doubtful of this last claim. "But you couldn't even dodge a black board eraser. If come at you with everything we got we will kill you." Naruto said.

"Such a shame Arashi never taught you to not make claims you can't back up." Kakashi countered before looking at the others. "Ignore him and start when I say so."

Naruto's ears twitched at the name of his brother. His temper surged at Kakashi's order to ignore him. He hated being ignored, didn't he make that clear yesterday? Kakashi was purposefully trying to set him off, and damned if it wasn't working. With a shout of rage, Naruto pulled out a kunai knife and charged sensei. Only to feel the point of the knife on the back of his neck with a hand on top of his head. Sakura and Sasuke both flinched when Kakashi suddenly appeared next to them.

"I don't recall telling you to start. Still, I could tell that you really wanted to kill me right there. So you've finally decided to take me seriously." Kakashi looked at his three students, "I think I'm starting to like you guys." With that he let Naruto go and took a few measured steps back. "Now then, let's get this started."

* * *

><p>"A ninja's most vital skill, is the ability to hide without being seen." Kakashi said to an empty field. Looking around the silver haired jonin couldn't see any of his potential three students. "Although it seems like they have that one down at least." What he didn't say is that he had a pretty good idea where they all were. Sasuke was hiding in a tree directly behind him, Sakura was laying under some bushes, and Naruto… was standing right in front of him for all the world to see. '<em>Maybe I spoke too soon.'<em>

"Alright old man, let's go! You and me!" Naruto challenged.

'_Old man? I'm only 26.'_ "Shinobi lesson 1, taijutsu." Kakashi sighed as he reached into his pouch. Naruto took a step back before he face vaulted at the sight of what Kakashi grabbed. His favorite book Make Out Paradise, written by the legendary Toad Sage himself, Lord Jiraiya.

"What is that?" the blonde demanded.

"It's a book." Kakashi replied while turning to the page he earmarked. "Oh don't worry about me, you don't really pose much of a threat whether I'm reading it or not. Besides I have to know what happens next."

Naruto turned beat red as he charged forward, "I can't believe this fucker is still ignoring me!" Kakashi stepped away from a punch and caught its follow up before tossing Naruto to the side. He then ducked under the following kick and smiled as Naruto exposed his back to him. Memorizing his page number, Kakashi shut the book and made a hand seal. Tiger. A trace of chakra shot out of Kakashi's fingertips, as Sakura shouted a warning from her hiding spot. Too late.

"Konoha's most sacred, hidden taijutsu technique." Kakashi announced as he shoved his fingers up Naruto's butt. "1000 Years of Death!" Before any of them knew it Naruto was flying through the air at great speed before landing in the river." His demonstration over Kakashi returned to his novel.

'_Well that was absolutely humiliating.' _Thought Naruto as he sank to the bottom of the river, _'But at least he's right where I want him.' _Naruto made a single shadow clone and had it swim up to the surface to keep Kakashi distracted while he swam to the side. Surfacing slowly so as not to alert the jonin, Naruto climbed out of the river and gave the signal to Sasuke. A brief glint of light told Naruto that Sasuke was ready to throw the kunai as planned. A faint rumbling from Naruto's stomach motivated him to start moving.

Making 5 more shadow clones, Naruto jumped from his hiding place just as the first clone moved into engage. Kakashi turned in surprise of the 6 Naruto's attacking from behind that he left his back open to the single one from earlier. Realizing his mistake Kakashi leapt back away from all of the clones and landed next to a taut rope, hidden in the grass. A rope that was severed by Sasuke's kunai. Before Kakashi knew it a giant log swung out from the tree tops. Naruto let out a cry of triumph as the swinging trap… struck one of Naruto's clones. As the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naruto and the remaining clones all looked around trying to find Kakashi. Meanwhile, in some bushes off to the side Kakashi watched, slightly pleased with his potential's teamwork.

* * *

><p>Sakura had to leave her hiding spot, Kakashi undoubtedly noted her position from when she yelled to warn Naruto. Naruto's plan had almost worked, if it weren't for Kakashi's use of the substitution jutsu they would have the bells… and possibly a dead jonin to explain to the Hokage. At the thought of the bells Sakura had to wonder, which of them would be sent back the academy. At first she instinctively thought Naruto. Firstly for purely selfish reasons. If she or Sasuke were sent back, their lover story would be put on hold for another year. Second reason a bit more pragmatic, if anyone could use another year at the academy, it was surely the Dead Last student.<p>

Although after witnessing Naruto's plans in action and seeing how it had almost worked, she had to wonder if the academy could teach him more. After all it became perfectly clear to her during her spying days that what Naruto lacked in book smarts he made up for with ingenuity.

There was also no way that Sasuke was going back to the academy, after if Naruto the Dead Last of their year didn't deserve to go back then the top rookie of their year surely didn't deserve to go back. Which left… her.

'_Well I guess it makes sense. After all out of the two of them I'm the only one who hasn't helped to try and get a bell.' _Her growling stomach distracted her from her thoughts. '_Damn it, I didn't just skip breakfast today, but also dinner last night. Stupid diet. I hate it when Naruto's right.' _All of these thoughts just seemed to be cementing one thought clearly into Sakura's head. That she wasn't ready to be a shinobi. With a sight resignation Sakura came to her decision. When they got those two bells, she would let Sasuke and Naruto have them.

"Sakura." Sasuke's voice called out to her, putting a smile on her face. She turned to see Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground. "A little help here?"

"Sasuke's head is talking to me." Sakura muttered before she let out a scream and fainted.

"I guess not." Sasuke muttered, eyes narrowed.

* * *

><p>Today had not been a good day for any of Team 7's pride. First Naruto gets Kakashi's fingers shoved up his butt. Then Sasuke, who almost grabbed a bell while fighting Kakashi himself, gets buried up to his neck and had to be dug out when Naruto finally found him after following Sakura's scream. Finally Sakura had to admit to herself that she wasn't ready to become a genin. Then the clock's alarm rang through the forest, telling all three of them that they had failed. When the three reported back to the stumps to await their punishment Kakashi was already waiting for them.<p>

"So you all failed." He said simply, offering no hints to his feelings towards the matter. "Would you like to know why before I tie all three of you up and start on my lunch?" When the three genin didn't respond Kakashi sighed, "It's because you didn't work together." Kakashi had to speak quickly to stop a protesting Naruto, "You had a moment where you acted in unison true but that was it a moment. If you had all come at me from the start, like a team you might've gotten at least one bell."

"And then we would've argued over who got to keep the bell." Sasuke said, "Driving a wedge in our teamwork and preventing us from getting the other."

Kakashi nodded, "The point of this exercise was to see if you guys could put your individual needs aside for the good of the whole. Naruto, Sasuke, you both attacked me by yourselves instead of fully coordinating your efforts. And Sakura, you didn't even try to get a bell from me. Do any of you have anything to say before I tie you up?"

It was then that Naruto figured hey what the hell, might as well try. "Can we have the bells?" Sakura and Sasuke both looked at Naruto like he was insane for even asking. Kakashi just smiled under his mask, as he tossed the bells over to him. The three students looked at him dumbly, like they couldn't comprehend that that had just worked.

'_Now to see if they were paying attention.'_ Kakashi thought while saying, "So who gets tied up?" Sakura held up her hand.

"I will sensei." She said much to the surprise of both Naruto and Sasuke, "It only makes sense, Kakashi-Sensei said it himself, I'm the only one who didn't even try to get a bell. I'm not ready to be…"

"No Sakura." Naruto interrupted before facing Kakashi and offering him the bells back, "Either we all pass or none of us pass."

Kakashi blinked in surprise before he turned to Sasuke, "Do you feel the same way?" Sasuke seemed to struggle with his response before he too consented.

"Yes. We are a team. Either we all pass, or none of us do."

Kakashi nodded as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a third bell. The jonin could tell from their sincerity that they weren't just regurgitating what he had just told them. That they really meant it. He tossed Sakura the third bell. "Then you all pass."

* * *

><p><em>Having passed and officially becoming Genin, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura find themselves want a more challenging mission than what they are being given. Fortunately a bridge builder from the Land of Waves has just what they're looking for. Next time: The Bridge Builder<em>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well I'll just come out and say it... I'm not that pleased with how this chapter turned out. I wanted to do more with this chapter but for some reason whenever I tried to put it in it just felt off, like it didn't belong. For instance I wanted to have Sasuke and Naruto actually fight together here but felt it would take away from when Kakashi rails them for not using teamwork... Normally I would wait to put this out until I had a better idea for what to do but I'm somewhat notorious for taking an obscenely long time for that so I figured I should just get it out of the way. Move on and get back to it later. Anyway I hope I didn't mess up too badly with this chapter and I hope you at least find one moment you like in it.<p> 


End file.
